


Day to Day

by Haruhiryu



Series: FEA: Fate of Two Stars [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: "Marth", Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhiryu/pseuds/Haruhiryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What occurs in between each FE:A chapter? Yes, there are risen battles, marching, going to the Outrealm, and maybe Paralogue chapters, but what else? Do the characters march to each destination without interacting? ...I think not!</p><p>Linked to "To Alter Destiny," these stories will broaden character interactions. Timeline wise, they will usually occur after the chapter; however, in some instances, they might be interactions before or during.</p><p>For the first few Awakening chapters, I will have these short stories/conversations cut to 5, but as more characters are brought in, these chapters will increase.</p><p>Do not expect a new T.A.D. chapter until all conversations for the previous chapter are up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0-1 Preperations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! So here is my related work, connected to "To Alter Destiny." If you read the series summary...then enough said...hopefully?
> 
> I plan to update here (not in T.A.D.) either 3/17 or 18, because I am still working on convention things.
> 
> If you have any interaction suggestions, please let me know; however, please realize...if you ask for characters who have yet to appear in my story, it might be a while before I make such a chapter. For example, if you ask for Henry x Lissa, expect that in a year, because he probably won't be introduced for a while.
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

There was a first time for everything, and this just happened to be one of his. True, he had been admonished by his tutors and “scolded” by Emmeryn or Frederick, but to be in this position, chided on his knees by almost a complete stranger, was definitely new for the prince. To make matters worse, they were in the middle of Southtown, being displayed in front of his Ylissean citizens. Not that he was alone; to his left was his sister, and to his right, Frederick. The knight had tried to stand several times, but each came with a smack on the head by the discipliner’s tome.

“Reflet, I believe we have been humiliated more than enough today.” The brunet tried standing, again. SMACK! He was hit. When would Frederick learn?

“I agree, Reflet! This is embarrassing!” Lissa whined, trying to stand. SMACK! Her first hit. Not that Chrom could say anything, he had several lumps of his own.

“This will be over, when I say it’s over.” The platinum looked down at the three, a freezing look in her eyes, her brother stood to the side, stiff-faced, but blushing.

“Reflet, maybe we should-”

“Do you want to join them, Robin?” The twin shut his lips and shook his head. “Good.” She turned her attention back to the three. “Now then, what did we learn today?”

“Not to run blindly into danger, without a plan.” The three said in monotone unison.

“Any why do we not run into danger, Chrom?”

“So we cause as little casualties, as possible.”

“Yes, and…Lissa?”

“So we cause as little damage to the town, as possible.”

“Correct, and Frederick.”

“So we cause as little damage to ourselves, as possible.”

“Excellent! Now, what could have happened today, if you had no plan? Chrom.”

“The village could have been wiped out, with all the people.”

“True. Lissa?”

“We would have failed our jobs as Shepherds.”

“I…think so? I’m still now sure what being a ‘Shepherd’ entails, but let’s say for now that it’s true. Finally, Frederick.”

The knight bit his lip, but responded. “Milord, or milady, could have been killed.”

“Correct, although I think the proper conjunction might be ‘and,’ and you seem to forget that you could have been killed as well.”

“It’s not that I forgot, it’s that my life is unimportant compared to theirs.”

“Frederick!” Chrom and Lissa both looked at him.

“Don’t think like that!” Lissa chided.

“Your life is just as important as any of our own. Do not forget that, Frederick.”

“That is kind of you to say, milord. Milady. However, my life is yours, whether it is to keep the two of you safe, or for you to use as you see fit.”

And the bickering continued; the twins, on the other hand, stood over, watching. After a minute or so, Refelt finally broke it up. “Okay, okay. I believe that’s enough pessimism for today. If the three of you understand the importance of a plan, we’re done here. However,” She smiled icily again, “If you three ever do anything so reckless again, expect another lecture.” With that, her face began to defrost, and her smile was once again pleasant. “I’ll be over there, until we leave. Come get me if you need anything.” With that, she walked in the direction of the produce vendors, disappearing into the mob of citizens, helping to clean the town square.

The three waited, until they were certain she was gone. Lissa and Chrom let out a sigh, while Frederick stood up, straightening himself.

“Is she always like this, Robin?” Lissa asked when Frederick helped her up.

“It just shows that she likes and cares about you,” He lent a hand to Chrom, easily pulling the cobalt up. “Anyway, you get used to it. Just don’t anger her, and you’ll be fine.”

“In other words, she’s always like this.”

Robin thought about it, then shrugged. “It feels normal, her taking the lead and such.”

“Oh…my apologies. I totally forgot, no memory.”

Robin laughed. “It’s fine, don’t look so forlorn.” He slapped Chrom on the back. “Maybe it will come back, maybe it won’t, as long as I have my health, and my sister is well, everything is fine.”

“Well, you’re definitely optimistic, if nothing else!” Lissa piped in.

The platinum hummed in response, shrugging again. “Is there anything we need to do while we’re still here?”

“Well, since we have time, we should check for causalities and see how we can help the town recover.”

“I’ll go do some healing then, Chrom!” Lissa waved as she went in the direction of the healer's tent.

“Wait, milady!” Frederick tried to stop her, but lost her in the crowd. “I will go with her, milord. Shall we meet in front of the church at four?”

“That sounds fine. I’ll inform Reflet then.” Frederick bowed, chasing after Lissa.


	2. 0-2 Provisions

The group now split, Chrom and Robin were helping a bunch of townsfolk quell the remaining embers around Southtown. Even though the villagers had refused Chrom’s help in the beginning, by the end, they gratefully accepted his help. By the time this task was completed, it was a little after three.

“So, what should we do for the next hour, Chrom?”

The cobalt shrugged, looking for one of the town elders, or at least someone who seemed to be in charge. When he found one, Chrom, with Robin in toe, asked if there was anything more they could help with. The man respectfully declined, stating that the townspeople were hardy, and could take care of their own, not that they weren’t appreciative of the Shepherd’s kindness. Being that the pair could only push so much, they were once again without work.

With nothing better to do, they started wandering the square. Most stalls were cleared away, or were being rebuilt. Many of the townsfolk, most with slight bandaging, were wandering around, helping each other with a variety of tasks. As the man implied, the people of Southtown were resilient folk.

Slowly, the two meandered toward the church, where there were benches out front. They sat, staring out into the bustling crowds.

“So,” after a long silence, “We’re not staying in the town for the night?”

Chrom looked up, and shook his head with a smile. “Probably not, no. We wouldn’t like to inconvenience the people more than needed. Anyway, the capital isn’t far, only about two or three hours away. If we make good time, we’ll be there by nightfall, if not, we’ll camp out. Does it bother you to sleep out in the open? I didn’t think you the type, being that you and Reflet were asleep in that field.”

Robin colored a bit, but his reply didn’t show his embarrassment. “Hmm? No, not me. I just assumed Lissa wouldn’t be too…thrilled.”

Chrom laughed. “If it comes to that, Frederick will handle it. Anyway, she wanted to come, so she’ll just have to endure camping.”

“Should we buy anything than, before we leave?”

“I think we’ll be fine.”

“No tent or bed rolls?”

“We can make do with a bed of twigs and foliage. Anyway, we have plenty of those supplies at the barracks. There’s no reason to buy more, especially if we only left the capital for a routine patrol. We don’t want to carry more than we need to on the trip back.”

Robin nodded in response. “What about food then?”

“We can live off the land. There’s plenty of game in these woods, like boar and bear.” At the mention of food, Robin’s stomach gurgled, making the platinum blush. Chrom laughed in response. “Hungry are we?”

“Famished actually.”

“Why don’t you go buy something.”

“I’ll be fine, Chrom. Anyway, Reflet carries our money.”

The cobalt hummed in response, then looked again into the square. His hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bag of gold. He passed a coin to Robin, a smile on his face. “Go buy something. We can’t have you passing out from hunger, can we?”

The platinum smiled at the offer, but shook his head, pushing back the money. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine. Anyway, I can’t go ruining my appetite.”

Chrom cocked his head. “But dinner won’t be for at least three more hours. More likely four.”

Robin chuckled. “I’ll be fine. Anyway, if I eat anything now, I won’t be hungry for dinner. My body is kind of on a clock. If I eat things at strange times, I won’t be able to eat later at proper meal hours.” The cobalt stared at him strangely. “D-did I say something strange?”

“No!” Chrom shook his head. “I mean, no.” A slight blush due to his outburst. “I…well, I guess I can just eat whenever, even snacks, and it won’t affect me and my proper meals.”

The platinum smiled in response. “That’s fine, Reflet’s like that. For me though, my body just needs fuel. I only eat what I need to sustain myself, I don’t really eat for pleasure.”

“…Then, why are you hungry now?”

Robin hummed, then shrugged. “Probably because I missed lunch, or something. I’ll be fine though.”

“So you don’t like pleasures? Like cakes and desserts?”

“Not really. I’ll eat some pie here and there, but I would prefer something hardy, like a steak, some vegetables, and maybe a baked potato. That would sustain me just fine until my next meal.”

“…Do you not like eating?”

The platinum looked a bit uncertain. “I’m not sure if it’s about ‘liking’ to eat. I suppose my mentality is ‘eat to survive,’ not ‘eating for pleasure.’” He turned to Chrom, who just looked flabbergasted. “I said something weird, didn't I?”

“Yes…I mean, no. I mean…Gods, I don’t know! I’ve never really heard someone talk like that! I mean there’s Frederick, but he still has his pleasures, like a nice beef steak or a piece of chocolate cake, but to have nothing? Don’t you have a favorite food, or something?”

“N-not really, no. I eat what’s in front of me. I don’t really have a favorite food.”

“That’s it!”

“W-what’s it?” Robin looked nervously at Chrom.

“I got a new mission for you! When we get back to the barracks, we are going to find your favorite food!”

“W-what?”

“You heard me! We can’t have you not appreciating food!”

“I appreciate food! I respect all the work that goes into producing it; the energy it gives to the person; the-”

“No, no, no! We can’t have you not loving food! What other pleasures are there in life?”

“…I like reading and learning if that helps. I also enjoy sparring and naps.”

“…I like naps, and a good spar is always nice. It really gets the blood moving; it’s better than practicing sword swings or just running.”

Robin nodded enthusiastically. “The feeling of a weapon in hand, and the exhilaration of a battle! Nothing beats that feeling.”

Chrom nodded knowingly, staring out into the market place again. “Still...that won’t get you out of your food mission.”

“…Damn…”

“Milord. Robin.” The two looked for the voice, finally spotting Frederick coming from the stairs to their left.

“Frederick. Where’s Lissa?”

“She’ll be here shortly. Lady Lissa has a few more minor scrapes to heal. Gladly there were no casualties in the town. The worse of the injuries included several concussions, broken ribs, other broken appendages, and one or two stab wounds. Twenty-eight structures in total were damaged, while twelve of those are now unusable. When we return to the castle, I’ll send word to supply more aid to this region. Also, I decided to arrive a little early to make sure we had a definitive meeting point.”

Chrom nodded. “Right. Thank you for your work as always, Frederick.”

“I am merely doing my job as a knight, milord.” The brunet bowed, then looked around. “Where is Reflet?”

The two stared dumbly at each other for a second before Robin jumped, shouting his sister's name.

“Where are you going?” Chrom yelled at the platinum haired figure running down the stairs.

“We never told Reflet where we’re meeting!” As soon as those words were out of his mouth, he disappeared into the crowd, heading to the produce area where Reflet was last known to be.

“Quite an energetic young man,” Frederick said, looking at his lord. Chrom could only sigh; he did have a tendency of attracting interesting people.


	3. 0-3 Trust

With a sigh, Chrom returned to the bench. He looked out, trying to find either of the twin’s platinum hair, but all he could see was blondes and brunettes.

“Milord?” The cobalt turned, to look at Frederick. He nodded, giving the knight approval to continue. “Did you notice, the brigands spoke with a Plegian accent?”

Chrom nodded. “I did. It seems this incident was another of their schemes.”

“Aptly put, milord.”

“How many times has it been this month? Is this the third incident?”

“Sixth, I believe, milord. There was a disturbance last night that Sully and Stahl went to investigate, and I believe there was a report early this morning to the east, which some of the Pegasus Knights went to deal with. I’m sorry I didn’t inform you earlier. Lady Emmeryn thought it best not to worry you and Lady Lissa.”

“I see. Thank you for telling me, Frederick.” The knight bowed. “It seems the Plegians are becoming more bold with their attempts against Ylisse.”

“It does seem that way, milord.”

“Once we return, we’ll probably be leaving, within the day, for another mission.”

“Is that not what you wanted, milord? To be of use to Lady Emmeryn and Ylisse? That is why the Shepherds were started, was it not?”

Chrom sat up straight, shaking his head. “That’s not what I meant. It’s just…well, I just wish that we could remain in Ylisse just a bit longer, to help Robin and Reflet settle a bit. They might be the Shepherd’s new recruits, but having amnesia, a new home, and new jobs, it’s a big life change, is it not?” Chrom smiled sadly at the knight, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“I suppose it is, milord.” Frederick nodded, causing Chrom to relax a little. “However, that brings up another point I wish to mention, about the twins.” His lord looked at the brunet, giving him his total attention. “Do you not find it…odd, that we just would happen to find two amnesiacs in the middle of a field. One twin maybe, but both of them?”

“You already mentioned this before, Frederick. You have warned them, and I don’t think they have done anything ill. Did they not prove themselves in battle, defending the Ylissean people?”

“True, they have milord, and I take back my previous statement,”

Chrom smiled, “That’s a rel-”

“...Both are very fine actors.”

“Frederick!”

“It’s true though, milord. Both are too smart to not be…questionable. The way Reflet plans and how Robin fights, they are not amateurs. Do not tell me that you believe they have no memory, but they’re battle instincts are perfectly intact.”

“…It is odd, yes, but they have proven that they’re trustworthy, haven’t they?”

“I hate to talk negatively about either you, or Lady Lissa, but both of you are overly trusting.”

“And you Frederick, are overly cautious; although, that is why you are Frederick the Wary.” The two stared at each other, until Chrom finally sighed, looking away. Frederick may always listen to him, but he was extremely stubborn. Better to let him say everything and be done with it, rather than for him to bottle it up, which the knight was known to do. “Is there anything else you wish to say on this subject?” _Which you obviously do._

“…There is, milord.” Although, the brunet knew he was pushing. While Chrom was patient and took his advice, the lord was reaching his limits, but the fact he was going to mention, couldn’t be ignored. “Did you notice their clothes, milord? Robin and Reflet’s? The design and color scheme are very Plegian. Do you not think it odd?”

“The style is Plegian, yes.” Now that Frederick mentioned it, it was very Plegian. Especially the eyes on the sleeves, and the purple and dark colored fabric, although what class it was for, he could not say. “I’m sure it’s only a coincidence, Frederick.”

“Really, milord? You think that two ‘amnesiacs’ just happen to be wearing Plegian outfits in Ylisse? And these two would just happen to be here in time to help save Southtown? I do not believe in coincidences, milord. Everything about them is suspicious. Their clothes, their looks, their hair, their smarts; it is all questionable.”

“Then what do you propose we do, Frederick? Cast them out because they happen to be wearing Plegian clothes? What will you tell them? Where will they go?”

“Tis not my concern, milord. My concern is your, and the royal families, safety.”

“Is it not your duty, being part of the Shepherds, to help those in need? No, even as a knight, is that not one of your responsibilities? They might not be Ylissean citizens, Frederick, but they are in need. What if they really have no memory? Do you have the conscious to throw people in need, back out into the world without no stability, especially when you can help them?” Chrom stared at the knight. Although he kept eye contact with Frederick and the man remained standing firm, there were the small traces of doubt and disappointment in his brow and eyes, something that lesser men would miss. “I’m not lecturing you Frederick,” although maybe, like in the very few cases in the past, when their positions were switched, he was, “But, I know you well enough. Knowing everything that you do, if Robin and Reflet really have no memory, can you, in good consciousness, throw them into the world?”

“No, milord, I cannot. Still, everything about them is suspect.”

He couldn’t deny that much about the twins were questionable, but at the same time, he felt that they were truthful and openly honest with him, Frederick, and Lissa. There was also something about them, like he was drawn to the siblings; that something shouted deep in his soul that he needed them, that they “completed” him. It sounded so stupid, but already, with less than a day passed, many of their assets seemed to counteract his own flaws. Chrom sighed. “They’re staying, Frederick.”

“Very well, milord.” The knight bowed, although it was obvious that he still seem bothered by the situation.

“If it puts your mind at ease, keep an eye on them. If they do anything peculiar, like they start to send unknown messages or disappearing randomly, please inform me, and we’ll continue from there. However, do not just start listing their schedules, like what they eat and every person they come in contact with, especially if it has no pertinence. Only talk to me if you feel their behavior is questionable, not mundane.”

“Very well, milord, as you see fit.” The knight bowed again, the man's tone indicating that he was satisfied with the arrangement.

“Chrom!” The two men turned to see Lissa running up the steps, dragging Robin and Reflet, one in each hand.

Chrom looked at his knight, and the brunet nodded. This discussion was over.


	4. 0-4 Food Hoarder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters up today. My next update will be in three weeks, 4/7-8, in "To Alter Destiny." I'm working on convention things for next week, then I have a job searching thing the following week, so I rather give myself some time to write a (hopefully) good chapter. Following this, I hope to return to an once a week schedule.
> 
> Not sure if this matters, but I didn't do a White Day piece (following "Day of Confessions") since I didn't have time and the idea wasn't very good.
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

Reflet was smiling. Not because they were victorious, since she really hated fighting. She enjoyed verbal spars and mental games, but not physical fights. Of course, she wasn’t a total pacifist; she would fight if there were good reason, such as fighting for the defenseless or self-protection. That’s why she preferred magic over swords and the like, it usually kept her from any physical damage, since she could blast the enemy before they reached her. Still, she carried a sword at her hip, in case she had to fight close range.

Nor did it relate to Frederick, even though, yes, he was fairly handsome. Not that Chrom was unpleasant, because really, he was attractive. No, the cobalt, based on her first impressions, was too naïve and not mentally quick, which, for her, was off-putting. The knight on the other hand, although an extremely wary, sharp-tongued man, he at least had some brains in his head. And really, she couldn’t foul the man for his complaints against her and her brother. If their positions were switched, she would also be concerned with these new strangers. Frederick’s fashion sense was also a bit better than the cobalt’s. Wearing a fairly decent outfit under a set of armor was an interesting choice in apparel, but it was very flattering on the brunet, and it made her curious about what he looked like without his armor. The suspense was like opening a present. Chrom’s outfit, on the other hand, was obviously higher quality, but he didn’t seem to have fashion, or common, sense, being that one arm had no sleeve. Was that really the smartest outfit to wear in battle? His outfit must have cost a fortune, so why not have plating, at the very least. Did it have something to do with the mark on his arm? Or was it simply what he considered as vogue?

Once again though, that wasn’t why she was smiling, although maybe her interest in Frederick had caused the warmth on her cheeks; but no, her smile was because of all the glorious produce they had in the town! ...Or at least it would have been glorious, if most of it wasn't smashed and bruised.

Leaving her thoughts for a moment, she looked around, noticing people clearing away some fallen apples, taking them back to one man, who no doubt was the owner. With that, she started as well, for there were bushels of apples knocked over during the fight.

Although all the produce was on the ground, which was a sad scene for a food-lover such as herself, they were fairly good quality. The apples, in varying shades of red, yellow, and green, all had a nice sheen. If only they hadn’t fallen on the ground, which caused bruising, or smashed by those barbarians, they would have been perfect. There were also a variety of lettuce, onions, rhubarb, and other vegetables, which would have made delicious stews, salads, and sides; gods, she was drooling over all those delectable possibilities. But no, almost everything in sight was unsellable.

Still, that also meant that the producers would be happy about any profit that could be made from these products. Not that she enjoyed cheating the farmers and sellers, but when she saw a potential deal, she couldn’t help but reap the benefits.

So, for the next thirty minutes, she helped pick up all the produce. Not only the apples, but the other crops, returning them to who she believed were the owners. She also helped a bit with righting the barrels, carts, and clearing any of the unusable goods, namely the things that were pulverized to a pulpy mess.

When everything was done, and sellers seemed to be leaving for the day, she went to the apple seller, who was waiting for his cart, which was being repaired. “Ah, lass! Thank ye for helping with the cleaning and defending. Part of the Shepherds, aren’t ye? Saw ya riding wit’ the knight, blasting your magic and such.” She nodded with a smile on her face. The platinum didn’t answer with a “yes” since she was still getting used to the idea of being a Shepherd, even though the term still made no sense to her. “Anyt’ing ya want lass? Been eyeing dem apples, I see.”

“I would like a few, yes.” She smiled again, staring at the bruised ones.

“Here ya go then,” He smiled, grabbing a basket and filling it from another barrel, one where the fruits still looked pristine.

“I-I can’t take those!” He looked at her questionably, hurt by her comment. “No, I’m sorry. I meant no offense…It’s only, I rather have something from here.”

“Can’t be giving the Shepherds battered fruit, can I lass?” He smiled, realizing what she meant.

She shook her head. “Use this for your sales tomorrow. I can make do with these. There’s not much else that can be done with the fruit, is there?”

“Maybe some pies and sweets, but all else will just become compost or pig chow.” She hummed in understanding, continuing to look through the least battered of the fruit. The seller sighed, since the girl would obviously only take what was now garbage. With his help, they soon filled a pouch.

“Thank you!” The smile still on her face, she reached for her money.

“Can’t take that, lass. Think of this a present for ye help.”

She smiled and put the gold coin, which was at least three times the worth of even sellable apples, into the man’s hand. “Then take this as a gift for a more prosperous tomorrow.”

He smiled, then waved down a merchant next to him. “Hey, George! Got anyt’ing ta give ta the Shepherds.”

The man stopped, looking at Reflet. “Well, got some carrots and onions, if ya want.”

~~~

And so, this continued for more than an hour. More and more merchants were trying to give Reflet their wares, as thanks to the Shepherds. The platinum didn’t mind, but there were some things she couldn’t take, like the vegetables, some things just don’t taste good raw, and she wasn’t certain when they could be cooked; the cake, which she traded for an apple pie, which was less delicate; and soup, even though the man was very persistent about her taking some. In the end, she had a jar of strawberry jam, a baguette, dried meat, dried fruit and nuts, a bagful of sweets, the pie, and the apples. She paid as much as she could, although most people were only willing to take the gold as a “gift.” Others wouldn’t even take the “gift,” tussling her hair making comments like, “Just let us spoil you lass,” which she did, even though she wasn’t happy about it.

“That all ya want, lass? Don’t want anyt’ing else?” Bo the apple seller asked.

Reflet shook her head. “I can’t carry anymore. Thank you so much, though!”

“No, no, lass. We should be thanking ya. Wit’out ya and the Shepherds here, don’t know what we woulda done.”

“I’m glad we could help.” She smiled brightly.

“REFLET!!!”

The little mob turned, hearing a shout. Another platinum, was running around frantically, looking here-and-there, in the most random places: behind boxes, inside barrels, in small side streets, and around street carts and people.

“Ya know him, lass?”

“Sadly, yes.” She sighed, shaking her head. “My brother.”

“Best not ta keep ‘im waiting, then.” A smile on his face, Bo gently pushed her in the direction of Robin. “Stay safe, ya. And come back ta visit, when ya can.”

“I will,” She smiled, giving the apple seller a wave. As her flustered brother continued his search, she pounced on him. “Heya, Robin!”

“Reflet! Where were you?”

“Around,” She giggled. “Can you help me put some stuff away?”

When she dropped to the ground, he turned, seeing her packages. “Fine…” He took her packages, and she started to rearrange her belongings. The apples and dried goods went into a pouch on her right hip; she wrapped the bread in a cloth, then put it in one of her jacket’s hidden pockets; the jam went into a pouch that hung behind her; the sweets went into her left pocket; and the pie went into a hollow tome. It looked like an ordinary spell book, but the center was carved out so the user could put various items inside.

When all was put away, Robin took his sister’s hand, and started weaving back to the church. After a few moments, he finally asked, “Do you even plan on sharing anything with the others?” She glared at him; he already knew the answer. “You don’t have to make that face at me, my little food-hoarder, I was just asking.” She pouted for a fraction of a second, but smiled broadly when Lissa waved the twins over.


	5. 0-5 On the Road

“Chrom?” The cobalt turned, looking at Robin. Their small group was making their way out of town. Lissa and Reflet were chatting a few paces in front, while Frederick was at the rear, holding the reins of his horse, Cardamom.

“Yes?”

“I know this will sound stupid, but what’s a Plegian?”

Chrom shirked, and he had a feeling Frederick had perked up a bit hearing that word fall from one of the twin’s lips. “Why do you ask, Robin?” The two girls also turned their heads, attentively listening.

“Well, when I was wandering to find Reflet, the townsfolk kept mentioning Plegia, and they said things like, ‘It was those damn Plegians, again.’ I was just wondering what Plegia was.”

Chrom shook his head. “To put it simply, Plegia is Ylisse’s westerly neighbor, although recently, they’ve been sending bandits and such into our borders, hoping the trouble they cause will lead to war.”

Lissa hmphed, “And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless...” Reflet gently patted Lissa’s arm, trying to comfort her, leading the blonde to cling to the platinum’s arm.

“They do have us, milady,” Frederick entered the conversation. “Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment.”

“I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this.”

“So Shepherds, they’re not of the normal kind; those that guide sheep, of the animal sort. Is your duty to guide and protect the Ylissean people?” Reflet looked up thoughtfully, her gaze switching between Frederick and Chrom.

“Bingo!” Lissa smiled, poking Reflet in the cheek.

“It’s as you said Reflet; however, in our group, we still use the jargon of calling the people ‘sheep’ or ‘the flock.’” She nodded.

“Milords! Miladys!” Just as they reached the exit to the village square, an elderly villager, a man who looked like the head of the town, called out to them. “Please, you must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!”

“Dark meat only for me,” Lissa started, but Frederick stepped forward, answering for the whole party, speaking a bit louder than the blonde.

“A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol.”

“-Medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply—” She stopped suddenly, taking in what Frederick said. “Wait, what?!”

“Are you certain, milord, that you cannot stay the night?” The village elder offered again.

“We are. We have been away from the capital too long. Although we appreciate your kindness and generosity, we must be leaving.” The villager smiled weakly, but nodded, leaving the group at the entrance of the square.

After the man left, Lissa turned to the knight. “We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!”

“We will probably return to Ylisstol before then. However if night falls before we reach the capital’s border, we'll camp, eat off the land, and make our bed of twigs and the like. I believe you mentioned you would be ‘getting used to this’?” Frederick smiled at his dependent. Chrom looked over at Robin, and they shared a grin, while Reflet let out a sigh, something that only her brother caught. He also noticed her randomly patting some of her pockets; no doubt worried that she would have to share her stockpile.

“Frederick? Sometimes I hate you.”

“You've quite the stern lieutenant there.” Reflet looked at Lissa, although also slightly eyeing Chrom.

“Yeah, well, ‘stern’ is one name for it. I can think of a few others!” Lissa pouted.

“Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe.” A smile on the cobalt’s face.

“Duly noted.” Reflet nodded, looking at Frederick, a slight smile on her face, similar to her brother’s, although his was a broader grin.

The man in question coughed. “You do realize I AM still present?” Frederick eyed the group, obviously irritated.

“Oh, we realize.” Chrom shrugged, smile growing on his face. Lissa had a wide grin, while Robin let out a chuckle. Reflet still smiled, although it looked as if she was trying hard not to follow her brother’s example.

“Milord remains as amusing as ever.” A cold smile on his lips. “Now then, shall we be going?”

“All right, all right.” Trying to placate the knight. “Ready to go you two? The capital isn't far.”


	6. 1-1 Love and Arrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> As promised, the chapter for this week. The next chapter will be either 4/28-29.
> 
> This chapter is my explanation on what happened to Sully before meeting up with Chrom and co.
> 
> An apology before I finish my comments...forgive me for not speaking "Villager" very well. I'm kinda scared of what my Donny attempt will be like...
> 
> Hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

“Shit!”

“Now, now, Sully. Isn’t it better this way?”

The fiery red-head sighed, looking at her companion, Stahl. “I know! I know! But look at how much time we wasted! I was supposed to go with Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa today.”

The olive-haired youth laughed. “I know, but I’m sure they’ll be fine without you; they’re only going on a routine patrol. With Sir Frederick there, I’m sure all will be well.”

“Yah, yah…”

“It’s not because of Chro-” The Cavalier stopped in mid-sentence, a Bronze Lance hovering at his throat.

“Don’t you DARE finish that sentence!” The red-head growled, glaring at her fellow Shepherd. Her cheeks warm with crimson; the tint even ran to her ears.

“I’m sorry, Sully! Really!”

She clicked her tongue, nodding, lowering her weapon. The Cavalier may have been hot-headed, but it was rare to snap at Stahl, one of her closest friends in the Shepherds. It didn’t help that she was pissed about being sent on this wild goose chase by Frederick. …Not that it was the Great Knight’s fault either, but her fury had to be directed somewhere, be it at one, or both of those men!

After Frederick received the report, from who knows where, he charged the mission to the two of them. They then set out around ten, the previous night, to deal with the "bandit attack" in a southern village. When they arrived around four in the morning, there was nothing. No burning village, no deaths, no bandits; all was silent. The head villager offered a place to sleep and some food, which they gladly took, weary from the previous day of training and their all-night trek. Both awoke by noon, and left the village at one. Now here they were, returning to the capital; although, this time, they were going at a slightly more leisurely pace.

“Sorry,” She finally said, ruffling her hair after a few minutes of silence between the two. “I’m just so god damned pissed!”

“I understand.” He returned a sad smile. “I can’t say I’m all too fond of doing this either, but I’d rather waste my time, than have a dead village on my conscious.”

“Yah…” The two continued in silence; Stahl blankly staring either up at the sky or the road before them, while Sully continued her glare straight ahead. Gladly, there was no one but Stahl on this road to see the fiery Cavalier in all her ire. After calming completely, she spoke again. “Hey…”

“Yah?” He turned, snapping quickly out of his reverie.

“…Is it really that obvious?”

“Hmmm? …What do you…? You mean with Chrom?”

“Of course, I mean with Chrom!” He shirked back. “Sorry…” Her face as red as her armor.

“No, no,” He laughed. “That’s just how you are, Sully. But, your…um…interest in Chrom; I think I only noticed ‘cause my only better-than-average skill is reading people. I don’t think many in the Shepherds, actually, I don’t think any other Shepherds know.”

“Good. And it will stay that way.” She responded pointedly.

“Of course! I wouldn’t tell a soul!”

Sighing, “…I know…It’s just…Gods! It’s so girly and embarrassing!”

The olive laughed again. “Love hits all of us, Sully. Man or woman; gender doesn’t matter.”

“Yah? If that’s the case, who do you like?”

“M-m-m-me?”

“Yah, you. See anyone else out here?”

“N-n-no.” Laughing nervously, he started to scratch his head.

“Well spill, lover-boy!” She nudged him with her lance, causing the green Cavalier to wince. Sully…The girl really didn’t know her own strength.

“You won’t tell anyone?”

“Course not! I’m not really into all that gossip shit.”

“Well…This is gossip, isn’t it?”

“Not really. I’m not going to tell anyone, and it’s coming straight from the horse’s mouth.”

“Yah, I suppose…”

“Now quit wasting time and share!” The red Cavalier had a wide grin; her face lightly red due to curiosity and hearing another’s secrets.

“Okay! Okay! It’s…ummm…Cordelia…” The name came out in a whisper; his face turning as red as Sully’s armor.

“Really!” The answer surprised her…momentarily. Actually, maybe it wasn’t too surprising. There were quite a few in the Shepherds who were attracted to the Pegasus Knight, and many others in Ylisse’s army. There was even a secret fan club for the red-head. Well, not really secret. It was well known to the masses, just not Cordelia. “Got a tough road ahead of yah, Stahl.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m even going to try.” He chuckled forlornly. “It’s not like I can even set myself apart from all the others who vie for her attention. And…well…you know…Chrom…” Yes, Chrom. The oblivious idiot who had no idea that one of the prettiest, most attractive girls in Ylisse, liked him.

“You can’t not try though! You’re a great guy, Stahl! You’re honest, considerate, humble, and awfully helpful! You take other people's feelings into consideration, before your own! Heck, you can even cook!”

“Well, if I have to give it a go, you have to as well! Even though you’re definitely…a little crass…” He coughed. “You’re kind, hardworking, and strong! You can give any man a run for his money, yet you have a heart of gold; seeing a person’s value by their personality, not their title or wealth!”

“B-but…it’s Chrom were talking about…”

“So? You know something, Sully. The man definitely has no interest in anyone at the moment. You’ve known him for over half your life; you have as much of a chance as anyone! Maybe even more so! You just have to go for it! That hasn’t stopped you before.”

“Yah, well, being stronger than everyone versus mushy-gushy love stuff is totally different.”

“Well, wouldn’t you rather give it your all, versus being filled with regret later?”

“I-I suppose…” She stopped, and thought about it. “No! You’re right! If I don’t try now, when will I ever! These icky lovey-dovey feelings won’t stop me!” Reinvigorated, she urged her stallion forward.

“That’s the Sully I know!” Stahl followed suit, picking up pace so he wouldn’t be left behind. The two sped forward on the path, soon reaching the outskirts of Southtown, where they slowed again, being that the main road was narrow, and they didn’t wish to spook any townsfolk.

It was nearing seven; they really spent too much time on their return trip. Should they even continue for the day? It wasn’t like they couldn’t reach Ylisse in two hours, but they were tired, still recovering from their previous night.

“What do you want to do, Sully? Stay here the night or continue on?”

“We still have money, so it’s not impossible.”

“But Sir Frederick won’t be too thrilled with our dallying.”

“I guess onward.” She looked at Stahl as he slumped. “It doesn’t mean we can’t stop to eat first, though. With that stomach of yours, I’m sure you’re famished! Surprised you haven’t been whining about it!” Grinning, she looked over to her friend.

“I am!” The olive perked up a bit. “But the last time you heard me grumble, you hit me on the head with your fist, and Sir Frederick forced me to run a hundred laps when we returned from patrol.”

“I was cranky that day, and Frederick was getting irate with your stomach growling non-stop.”

“I can’t stop that!”

“Normal humans can’t stop that, but I bet Frederick can, being he’s so ‘self-disciplined.’” That got a laugh out of the green Cavalier. “Hey?”

“Yah?” Stahl wiped a few tears out of his eyes as they entered the village.

“You really think I got a chance? …With Chrom, I mean. Sumia obviously has an infatuation with the man, as does Cordelia. There’s also all those primp and proper noblewomen, to boot…”

“I guess it will be difficult, being that you have to deal with Maribelle too, but-”

“Maribelle likes him as well!”

“Yah, but other than Maribelle, Sumia, and Cordelia, I don’t think you got much competition. Chrom isn’t the type to fall for a person because they’re primped, perfumed, and rich. He goes for character, which the four of you have plenty! If you want to beat these girls in love, you just have to prove yourself! I know you have the personality to win Chrom over!”

“…Thanks.” She scratched her head. “I’ll be cheering you on as well, buddy! Don’t pretend I forgot about you!”

An embarrassed laugh, “Thanks!” The olive paused, stopping his horse, leading Sully to stop as well. “Does something seem off to you, Sully?” The buildings were charred, and the air had a slight smell of smoke, the non-cooking variety. Another oddity, there was no one out-and-about; the streets usually wouldn’t be busy at this time of night, but people would still be going about their business. It seemed a bit too quiet.

“Yah.” Looking around, the red-head found the local tavern. That place at least had some life. “Let’s check it out.” She pointed to the eatery.

Getting to the door, they left their horses at the front, then entered the establishment. The inside was lively enough, but all the inhabitants seemed tired. Usually at these places there would be a ruckus with drunken singing and loud banter. Getting to the bar, they spoke to the guy in charge.

“Hey, what happened here?” The red Cavalier asked, taking charge.

“Plegian attack earlier this aft’anoon. Gladly the Shepa’ds came and dealt wit' the bunch. Aft’a helpin’ a bit wit’ the cleanin’, they left.”

“I see.” So, there was trouble on the “routine patrol.” Damn! She should have been there!

“Were there any casualties?”

“Gladly, none, Sir. Folks just tired from the stresses of the day.” The barkeep laughed. “You part of the Shepa’ds?”

“Yes, we were out on another mission, though.”

“Well, tell yo’r bunch we been mighty grateful! They ’elped a good bunch!”

“The blue and silva head fellows helped put out the flames.”

“The blonde Cleric was mighty cute!”

“I liked the silver ‘aired gal betta! Blasting with her tomes! BOOM!”

“The brunet knight was definitely handsome though…Wish he’d swept me off ma feet…”

“No, no! The blue ‘aired one was cuter!”

“Didn’t you see silver though!”

“And his sister...!”

And on the villagers went, debating the handsomest, cutest, most gallant, and pleasant.

“Hahaha! Can’t blame them for their interest, they did mighty fine work here.” The Cavaliers stood and watched, joined by the barkeep. “Plannin’ on spendin’ the night in town? I can hook ya up wit’ the innkeep’a.”

They looked at each other briefly. “Sorry, no. When did the Shepherds leave?”

“Hmm…’bout five I t’ink.”

“Were they returning to the capital?”

“Yah, though not sure if they made it.”

“I see, thank you. Would it be possible to have some food packed? In two separate satchels, if possible. We don’t have time to stay and eat.”

“O’course! O’course! Anyt’ing for the Shepha’ds!” The owner disappeared, starting to make their meals.

“So, what do we do, Sully?”

“I’ll check the area for Chrom and the others, you return to the castle and report. With Lissa, I doubt they made it back to the capital.”

“And knowing Sir Frederick, they probably camped out.”

“Yah…Did you hear about any silver-haired Shepherds joining recently, though?”

“No. They might be new recruits; Chrom does pickup odd strays here and there.”

“True.”

“You sure you’ll be fine on your on?”

“Who the hell do you think I am?”

“I’d rather veer on the side of caution, Sully. One can never be too careful nowadays.”

“Yah, yah…I’ll be fine.”

~~~

After getting their food, the pair left the tavern, leaving through the village’s northern gate. Stahl rode through the forest, which would decrease his time by half, to report on the two incidences, while Sully took the main road, which the group had no doubt taken. She rode for a few minutes, until a disturbance caught her attention.

“Can’t believe da Shep’ards went and killed da boss like that!”

“Well, ‘e’s gone now…But, we can make dis territory ours!”

“Gud t’inkin’ Ralph! I can be boss, and you two my lieu…lew…second-in commands!”

“You?”

“Why can’ I be boss, Bill?”

“You’r not sma’t enuf, Stevie.”

“Fine…”

“Hey!”

“Hold!”

Two figures simultaneously appeared in front of the three barbarians. One, a red-headed, short haired Cavalier, dressed in red from head-to-toe. Another, a light-blue haired man, his hair to his shoulders. He looked like a noble, but with the adornments of an Archer. They looked at each other, in slight surprise.

“Milady!” The Archer bowed, causing Sully to arch a brow. “Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love.”

“...The hell are you?!”

~~~

“…Ralph…w’at shou’d we do?” Stevie whispered to the new declared boss, as the two “do-gooders” conversed.

“Kill ‘dem!” The Barbarians charged.

~~~

“Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural.” The Archer continued to ramble, even as the Barbarians barreled towards them. “I am myth and legend!” He dodged the first axe attack, not bothered at all by the enemies in front of him. He continued on. “I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage!” He twirled away from the second strike. By now, Sully had taken down one of the Barbarians, starting on the second who attacked the talkative Archer. “The man who puts the ‘arch’ in ‘archer’!” The Cavalier killed the second man, causing the third, the “boss,” to pause. Being “smart,” he ran in the exact opposite direction of the bloodied Cavalier, screaming to high-heaven. “My name, dear lady, is Vi—”

“Sorry, Ruffles—” She stopped him mid-sentence, charging after the last enemy. “No time for this!” As she raced to the Barbarian, she suddenly heard what sounded like three whistles, but she continued onward, ignoring the noise. Blinking once, she saw the “boss” fall. One arrow through his head, one where his heart would be, the last through a lung. Turning, the Archer had his bow lowered slightly, although an arrow was nocked, ready if needed. He waited patiently to be acknowledged. “Not bad, Ruffles. You have my attention…for now.”

“My good lady,” Sauntering over to where her steed was, he bowed again. “I am Virion. Pray, tell me your name, and maybe where you are going. A beauty such as yourself should not be wandering around at night.”

Beauty? Her? Well, if he wants to believe that…There was probably no harm in telling him her name. If push came to shove, she could deal with an Archer. “Sully. I’m a Shepherd. I’m looking for our leader; he may still be around these parts.”

“Sully…How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?”

“Will I what now?” She looked at him blankly…Oh…he was THAT type. She sneered. “I get it now…This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line.” She started to move her horse forward, but the Archer blocked her way.

“I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. ‘Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—”

The Cavalier couldn’t stand it any longer. She WARNED him! “How's THIS for an answer?!” She kicked him, although, at least not in the face; he didn’t deserve that at least, after all, he did help her defeat those goons. The hit to the chest sent the man flying, and he lay there several moments. Was he dead? At least one less nuis- …Never mind.

Slowly the Archer rose to his feet, using his Iron Bow for some support. “G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they…?” He looked up her, a stupid grin on his face. “P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! You are on your quest to find your leader, are you not? I truly wish not to allow a lady, even one as lively as yourself, to be unaccompanied this dreary night. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose. Please, milady. Allow me to prove my worth to you...”

She stared at him, then sighed. Those puppy dog eyes…She couldn’t say no to them. Anyway, one more Shepherd would always be useful, especially a skilled Archer, which he seemed to be. The man might be grating, but at least he knew his way on the battlefield. “Fine... Anything to shut you up. You just better keep up!” She started forward, going at a trot; nothing too fast, but fast enough.

“You have my thanks, dearest Sully.”

~~~

It was ten, nearing eleven, and the Archer was still keeping pace, but there was no sign of Chrom’s party. They were still on the main road, twenty minutes from the capital, and nothing. Maybe she had been wrong, and they arrived back. Still, there was a feeling in her gut that she couldn’t quite shake, and her gut was usually right… She turned her steed, back-tracking.

“We’re near the capital, aren’t we, my dove?”

“If you’re my ‘servant’ then just shut up and follow. If you want to leave, I’m not forcing you to stay.”

Blinking, Virion thought about it for a second, then followed her back the way they came.

~~~

God damn! Glad her gut didn’t fail her! The earth shook, fires raised, chilling zephyrs blew, and the smell of decay lingered. She allowed the man onto her horse since he couldn’t keep up by running, and if he died, that would have left a bad taste in her mouth. He may be annoying, never knowing when to shut his mouth, but at least he seemed true to his word about keeping her company this night, and gods did she need it! Thanks to his arrows, she had survived her run-ins with these weird, dead looking things. The time for silence was gone.

“CAPTAIN CHROM!”

“Sully?” She ran to his voice.


	7. 1-2 Midnight Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Here is this week's chapter! Sorry if it's a bit late...The next update will be 5/5-6.
> 
> Another long one...next week's one will be shorter. Please don't get used to uber long chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

“Where’s Reflet?” It was getting late, and their new tactician still hadn’t returned from wandering away from camp. Most of the bear had been discarded, although Chrom and Robin decided to dry some, for whatever reason. Otherwise, they were settling for the night.

“Maybe she needed a bathroom break, as well?” Chrom looked at the Great Knight. A simple and basic suggestion, normal for the prince, but to be gone for over an hour?

“Maybe she’s lost!” Lissa sat straight up, a worried look on her face. The princess had been curled in a blanket, ready for sleep, but now she seemed anxious; wide awake. Well, that was a possibility, but Reflet seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, so getting lost was unlikely.

“Knowing her, she’s probably still sulking. Let her be. Like a cat, she’ll return when she chooses.” Robin, her over-protective twin, seemed unperturbed by the situation, lying on the ground, relaxed as he was. Of course, maybe this was just a ruse to keep them here while she went to get their allies to rob, or maybe kill, them in their sleep!

“Well-!” The knight stood, but then thought better of his action. Maybe she was lost, or like her brother suggested, sulking. The platinum didn’t seem too fond of him, so aggravating him, especially if he and his sister were to be in the Shepherds for the long run, might not be the wisest of moves. And if he and his sister had plans for them, a confrontation now wouldn’t be smart. “I’ll go search for her, milady.” A tactical change. “I will do a quick scout around the area, and if I don’t find her, I’ll report back and we can search the area more thoroughly.” Leaving Chrom and Lissa alone with Robin was unwise, especially if the twins were planning something nefarious, but this tactic would cause the least amount of suspicion.

“You don’t have to search alone, Frederick.” Chrom stood, dusting himself off.

“It’s fine, milord. I’d rather not have you lost in the woods.”

The cobalt reddened. “I’m not a child, Frederick! I’ll be fine…” The platinum and blonde snickered at Chrom’s expense.

“I insist.” He gave a pointed smile at the the man.

The prince paused, then shrugged his shoulders. “As you will then,” Returning to his seat.

“Thank you, milord.”

“Stay safe…” Lissa mumbled, curling back into the blankets.

“Of course, milady.” After picking up his lance, for one could never be too careful, the knight started where they last knew her to be; leaving the camp on a “trail” behind her brother. Well, it really wasn’t a trail per-se, more her forcing her way through to get somewhere else. Either way, he followed her path, pushing more bushes and branches aside, being that her petite trail did not leave enough room for a person of larger physique. As he got further from the fire, it became a bit more difficult to see, although gladly, the moon was at its fullest, with nary a cloud in sight, leaving enough visibility. The brunet stopped, noticing how the path in front seemed undisturbed. Of course, there were thorny nettles in the way, so even he wouldn’t traverse this path, unless he had good reason. Looking left, then right, he caught sight of her path again, following it until….

…Curses! It opened to a fairly open field, or at least open for a forest. There were no bushes insight, and the trees were spaced out at a distance that two people could easily walk shoulder-to-shoulder between them. Now how would…? He looked at the nearest tree. A “X” mark, made by a knife, was carved into the bark. Either this was a trap, or her “breadcrumb trail” back to the campsite. He twirled his Silver Lance thoughtfully, then continued onward, trap or trail, it didn’t matter; he was on a mission, and he would complete it.

Following the “X” marks, he started hearing munching, like someone eating something crunchy. He was hopefully getting close. Soon he came to an opening; a small lake came into view. Near the water lay a fairly large boulder. It was flat, reaching his hips, for height, and was more than large enough to hold himself, if he wished to lay on it. Of course that wasn’t something he desired to do, nor could he, being the platinum he was looking for lay there, staring up at the sky blankly, munching an apple. Obviously she had more food than just bread and jam.

“Eating like a cow, are we?” She barely moved, although her eyes looked over to where he stood. She shrugged, still chewing on her current bite. A various amount of pouches lay scattered on the rock. Her jacket made a pillow, her boots, with socks in them, lay on the ground by apple cores, and two tomes and her sword lay nearby. It seemed she was relaxing, not plotting anything heinous as he previously assumed.

“Here for more food? My bread and jam weren’t enough?” Although she said this, there wasn’t really any bite to her words.

“No, it’s getting late, and we’re turning in for the night. We were just wondering where you wandered off to. On the bread and jam though, thank you for sharing. Lady Lissa was truly grateful.”

“And you weren’t?” She rolled on her stomach, taking another bite of apple, looking him straight in the eye. She kicked her legs slowly, just staring at him.

“I was, but I didn’t think my gratitude would be of your interest.” The knight walked forward, forcing her to look up. The two stared at each other in silence, sizing each other up. Finally, Reflet shrugged, adjusting to a sitting position; her neck sore from being at a weird angle for longer than a minute.

“You should be more honest, you know. They weren’t wondering where I went; YOU were. ...Apple?” Abruptly changing the conversation, she put her current apple on a handkerchief, then reached for the pouch that was obviously full of the fruit. He wasn’t hungry, but he wouldn’t say he was full either. “It’s not poisoned, you know. A bit tart, but green apples are like that.” She looked at him, a head cocked to the right. “A villager sold them to me, if you thought I stole them or something. They’re a bit damaged, but as long as they’re eaten within the next few days, it should be fine.” She rummaged through the bag, pulling one out. She slipped off the rock, going over to the lake to wash the fruit. Finished, she turned to him. “Don’t trust me? If I take a bite out of it, will it stop your paranoia?”

Just as she was about to bite, he stopped her. “It’s fine.” Reaching out his hand, she tossed it instead; the knight easily caught the fruit back-handed. He took a bite. As she said, the apple was tart; however, it was also refreshing. Back on the rock, she lightly patted an empty space near her. He acquiesced and leaned against the proffered area.

After grabbing her fruit, she once again, stared off blankly. “Nice evening,” He stated, hoping it would start a conversation, but in return, she only nodded. Another route then. The brunet looked at her supplies. Everything seemed normal, except one tome. He wasn’t a magic expert, nor did he have the prowess to use magic, however, he had cleaned the barracks and supply chambers numerous times. He knew the different tomes, their powers, and their strength, but this purple tome, he had no idea what it was. True, he knew of dark magic tomes that only Dark Mages or Sorcerers could use, and there were very few of those users in Ylisse, but even then, magic tomes were all around the same size. This purple tome was at least twice as large as the Thunder tome next to it. Of course, maybe it was just a book she carried, yet it looked like a magic tome, not a book. “What is that?” He asked, reaching out for the tome. Before he could even touch it, she snatched it away, a pout on her lips. Unlike a normal book or a tome, which may be held close to their person in such a scenario, she held it horizontally, as if shifting the book vertically could lead to some problems. “Is something in there?” She shook her head casually, trying to play down her previous action, but he would have none of it, especially if it could be deadly to his lord and lady. He looked at her, she stared right back. Holding the gaze, the platinum finally relented.

“It’s a pie…” She said, opening the book, revealing a secret compartment. “Apple. They gave it to me in Southtown. I was hoping to share it for breakfast…” The pie was hidden in a cloth. He reached over, silently asking for permission to open it. Since she didn’t react, or try to move it away, he opened it, revealing, as she said, a pie. He re-tied the treat and she closed the book, lowering it down next to the Thunder tome once again.

“Why are you so obsessed with food?” He commented, shaking his head; he didn’t really expect an answer.

“Food is life!” She replied, staring at him as if he was an idiot. “Even if I have no memory, no love, no peace, there is always food!” She stood dramatically on the rock. “Every creature needs food…sustenance…energy! If a man cannot have anything else, he must at least have food! Whether it be porridge for a beggar, or a feast fit for a king, if you have good, tasty food, that is enough!” The platinum stood on the rock, her right hand holding the mostly eaten apple, while the left tried to show off its radiant glory.

Frederick stared at her for a second…two seconds…then laughed, leaning against the rock for support. Hearing his deep rumble broke her out of the strange food stupor. Her face flushed; she could only stand there in embarrassment as the knight laughed at her. Finally calming, he wiped a few tears from his eyes. “How can one so intelligent as yourself be so food obsessed, I cannot say. You’re quite special you know. Not many have gotten a laugh out of me like that before.”

“Sh-shut up!” She threw the mostly eaten fruit at him, which he dodged deftly.

“A food lover like yourself, wasting such a precious resource…What a shame.” He shook his head, a cocky smile on his face. Her blushing cheeks puffed out, like an angry child; she retook her seat on the rock, holding her folded knees. “Why are you so food obsessed?” He asked again coolly; he didn’t want to provoke her, he was just curious…He also needed her in a good mood. Obviously, sulking wouldn’t keep her talking, and if she didn’t talk, he wouldn’t be getting any answers out of her; there were a few things he needed to know before returning her to the others.

“Everyone needs food, what’s wrong with being a little obsessed?” Another pout…this one looked kind of like a squirrel with packed cheeks. He didn’t buy that answer; she knew he didn’t. A sigh left her lips. “After using magic, the user must resupply their energy. Like physical fighters, we get tired; it’s normal. As such, there are various ways to recuperate. Some just need to relax, others sleep, for me, it’s eating. What’s wrong with me enjoying my downtime?”

That made sense. After a battle, if possible, Miriel disappeared for hours on end, sinking into her research, while Ricken would eat, then sleep, not being of use until the following day. He saw other mages act in similar ways, which really wasn’t any different from a normal fighter. “Nothing, I suppose, although, you seem a bit…fanatical about eating.”

“What’s wrong with enjoying life’s little pleasures? Mine cause no harm!”

“Yes, yes.”

“Good! Now, with all these formalities out of the way, what did you want from me?”

“What makes you think I want anything?” The knight smiled. So she knew.

“If we were truly in a rush to return to the campsite, that would have been one of the first things out of your mouth. As well, you’ve been humoring me, or trying to, for the past few minutes, so you want me in a good mood, or at least a talkative one. So, what did you need to speak with me about?” Her demeanor changed. She sat on the rock, legs crossed, looking directly at him with a stern, or at least, professional, look.

“Let’s start with something simple, then.” He sat down, his left leg off the rock, the right crossing on top of it. “You and your brother really have no memories, of anything? The way you fought says you at least know your way on the battlefield.”

“I won’t deny that I’m remembering things, but nothing useful, or useful in the sense of understanding myself better. Obviously my fighting and tactical skills are intact, and I’m slowly remembering what I enjoy, although in a broad sense. Like after eating the jam, I remember that it’s my favorite flavor, or the apples, where I remember I prefer the red ones. I’m still blank about who I am, where me and my brother were going, family ties, acquaintances, and such. I can make assumptions that we’re travelers, since I feel comfortable under the night sky, and because our fighting skills are at least average, a requirement for safe travel nowadays, but I doubt any of that is useful to you.”

The knight hummed, nodding. “Then answer me this, you mentioned earlier that we ‘outrank’ you and your brother, did you not? If you know nothing of us, how are you certain? Or, to put it more simply, what made you think that? I only ask since you weren’t willing to give me a reply earlier.”

“I did say that, didn’t I? In all honesty, to my very limited knowledge, we’ve never met before, but I could figure it out based on some observations.”

“Like…?”

“Let’s start with Chrom, shall we?” The brunet nodded. “He’s of the Lord class, if I’m not mistaken, making him nobility. Not just any nobility, mind you, but of the highest rank. To my knowledge, even in nobility, there are few who have the capabilities, or the knowledge, to enter the class. As well, his clothing is intricate, made with care. I’m not a fashion expert, or I don’t believe I am, but his clothes are made of high quality material, or at least more so than what you, I, or the villagers of Southtown, are wearing. Of course, maybe that’s obvious, being he’s from nobility. However, in all honesty, he’s still a greenhorn. He has the skills and knowledge for the class, but not the ability, as of yet. With no disrespect to Chrom, Robin could beat him at least six times out of ten.”

“No, I realize that; why do you think I wanted him near me during the battle in Southtown?”

“Of course. …Ah! I forgot to mention, you have continuously called Chrom and Lissa milord and milady, never using their names, which shows that you have high respect for them, even though your skills are superior. If they do not outrank you in skill, they outrank in hierarchical class.”

“I see; however, even if, as you said, Chrom is nobility, why would I outrank you? Another point, if we’ve never met, nor did you know who we are, how is it that your brother knew milord’s name?”

“I can answer both questions for you, Sir Frederick, but let’s finish our current train of thought before jumping into another subject matter entirely.”

“Very well; proceed.”

“To answer the question of how you outrank us, let me pose a question to you; are you not nobility? Not of the same caliber as Chrom and Lissa, but high enough. If my estimate of you is correct, you are not even thirty, yet you are promoted and knighted, a master of your previous class; a Cavalier if I’m not mistaken, based on your abilities of Discipline and Outdoor Fighter. It’s rare for a person without money to be promoted at such a young age. Thirty is most common, assuming war isn't looming, and that they can master their base class and have the money to buy a Master Seal, along with the attire for their upgrade. Of course, you were also knighted at a young age, so being promoted is a sign of approval, by your superiors, of your abilities. Still, not all knights, even with skill, have the money to be promoted, so if my assumptions hold true, you are of a higher rank than my plebian self. If I may assume further, there are Houses that past down knighthood, and those are considered lower nobility. I assume you to be of that type. However, perhaps I am wrong; maybe you are from the common masses, a soldier who showed great discipline and skill, making an impression on your superiors, who had money, thus allowing you the position you currently hold, but I doubt that is the case. A soldier making his way through the ranks wouldn’t be as learned as you are. No doubt you had some type of formal schooling, something more than what the average middle-class soldier would receive. Your clothing also gives you away. I doubt a normal soldier would wear a cleaned, pressed shirt and vest under his armor. Now, hearing my assumptions, what say you, Sir Frederick?”

“A thorough analysis.” The knight smiled; the girl was smart. …Of course, the test wasn’t quite over. “As you have guessed, I am from the lower nobility; my family has been serving House Ylisse for several generations.”

“…I see…” She cocked her head slightly in thought. “Forgive my repeating, but let me get my facts straight; you and your family have served House Ylisse for generations?”

“Correct.”

“This means Chrom and Lissa are from House Ylisse, since you are obviously serving them?”

“Correct again.”

“Being from House Ylisse, and your country is also known as Ylisse, may I take it that they are from this country’s ruling family?”

…And she passed. “Yes. As you have surmised, they are from Ylisse’s royalty. Although, to be more specific, they are the Prince and Princess of Ylisse; Chrom is second in line to the throne.” Reflet was sharper than he expected; of course, whether this would be boon or a bane was yet to be determined.

“I see, I see.” She nodded. “That makes a fair bit of sense now. Ylisse’s Prince…and…Princess…?” Her eyes widened; understanding was finally sinking in. “What in Naga’s name are they doing out and about, patrolling with so little security?” She stopped, looked at Frederick, who happened to still be smiling, then jumped off the rock. She was quickly on the grass, kneeling, not looking at the knight. “Of course, I am not diminishing your skills when I say this, milord!” A knight directly under the service of royalty…Oh, she and her brother may be in BIG trouble for the comments they made this afternoon!

A bit startled with the sudden shift, he chuckled after a few moments. “I suppose you understand your positions a bit better now. However, as much as I enjoy formality, you might as well return to your previous demeanor. I doubt milord and milady would enjoy this sudden shift in their new acquaintances. Anyway this new, subservient behavior doesn’t quite suit you.” Looking at him, the knight patted the space she sat in previously. She bit her lip, uncertain if this was a trap, but he patted the rock again. After a few hesitant seconds, she returned, although she sat more properly, or as properly as one could on a rock. “When you return to camp, just act like you normally do. Neither Prince Chrom nor Princess Lissa enjoy overzealous pampering. They want to be treated as equals; they want friends, not servants.”

“…What about you, then?”

“I am a knight, and am here to serve milord and lady. I suppose if they forced me, making it an order, to call them by first name alone, I would have to, but it goes against my nature and principles.”

“What about how we should address you?”

He looked at her, slightly surprised. It seems she was hitting all her bases, for safety's sake. “As I said, I prefer the formality, but because hardly anyone in the Shepherds calls me ‘Sir Frederick,’ I won’t force either of you to use it.”

“…Frederick is fine then?”

“Perfectly. On your regard of why there isn’t more security for milord and lady, there was to be another Shepherd on patrol with us, but due to problems elsewhere, they had to attend to those. Overall, Ylisse is a peaceful country, even though we’ve recently had an increase in ‘neighborly’ troubles. Although Prince Chrom’s skills are not yet mature, he still has enough prowess to handle your everyday bandit. I do wish we had a larger retinue for Lady Lissa, but both Lord and Lady have dismissed the suggestion several times saying that ‘they’re only going around Ylisse, and there should be no reason for extra fuss due to patrols.’”

“If I may ask, why is Pri-, I mean Chrom, why is Chrom even leading the Shepherds?”

“His sister, the Exalt, Lady Emmeryn, is fairly lenient with her siblings. A kind, loving sister, who can be strict at times. However, milady is usually fairly indulgent. Prince Chrom felt useless staying in the castle. Although milord has many admirable qualities, he believes his only strength lay in his fighting ability. Due to this, he asked his sister for something, anything, to be of use to Ylisse. As a result, to assuage her brother, the Shepherds were formed to patrol Ylisse.”

“Are the Shepherds the same thing as an army?”

“Yes and no. The Shepherds formed less than a year ago, with only a handful of actual ‘soldiers,’ if you wish to call them that. Currently, our only current duty is to patrol Ylisse; however, depending on how our border problems go, I could see our numbers increasing to the size of an army, or possibly merging with the main army of Ylisse.”

“I see.”

“However, I believe we derailed far enough for one night; back to the matter at hand. You still have not answered how your brother knew Prince Chrom’s name. Obviously the two of you had no idea about his, and Lady Lissa’s status, yet in his frazzled, amnesiac brain, yRobin knew milord’s name. How is that?”

“Well…” Pausing, a befuddled look formed on her face, she looked around. The knight looked at her questionably. “…Did you hear something? Like a shout?”

“No.” Was she trying to get out of explaining?

Closing her eyes, straining to listen, she finally shrugged. “I suppose it’s my imagination. To answer your question, it’s a bit…farfetched.”

“Farfetched?”

“…I doubt you’ll believe me.”

“Let me be the decider of that.”

“Very well. Before you, Chrom, and Lissa found and awoke us, me and my brother were dreaming. We’re fairly certain it’s the same dream, but each from our own perspectives. We were fighting with Chrom against an unknown force…”

~~~

The dream was shared; Frederick remained silent the whole time, listening. Only at the end, did he speak. “So, your dream ended with your scream, milord dead in your arms?”

“…Yes. I awoke moments later, greeted by Chrom and Lissa’s faces.”

The knight looked the girl over. He couldn’t say that he believed her story. What were the chances that a girl, an amnesiac girl, who never met Chrom before, would know his name and have an ominous dream about him? Even more unbelievable, the brother, an amnesiac as well, had the exact same dream. Pegasus dung! …Yet, he didn’t disbelieve her. Maybe she was a phenomenal actress, and this was her performing prowess, yet, both siblings have been honest, or he believed them to be honest, since their first meeting. As well, as she told her story, her posture, body movements, and speech, were all forlorn and apprehensive, as if knowing he wouldn’t believe her. She, herself, didn’t sound convinced, yet she still shared her tale.

However, life was full of mysteries; things that couldn’t be explained. The most unusual tales or statements were sometimes found to be fact, based on evidence discovered, supporting the unbelievable truths. He had heard stories of odd occurrences or near death experiences, only avoided through pure chance or a moment’s pause. If Sir ___ had been one step to the left, he would have been hit by a stray arrow in his youth, killing him instantly. Had Lady ___ not slept in, missing her trip to Roseanne, she would have missed the early birth of her only grandchild, and the death of her daughter.

What would have happened if he, Frederick, had not chosen to wander into the woods, over ten years ago, for a mushroom expedition? He would still be serving House Ylisse, like his forefathers before him, but would he have the position he currently had? He only met Chrom that day by pure coincidence. …Coincidence, he didn’t believe in such happenings, but he didn’t, or couldn't, disbelieve Reflet.

“Your story is definitely…farfetched, to put it nicely.” The platinum slumped. “However,” She looked up at him. “I don’t think you’re lying. In all honesty, your story sounds like poppycock, but you sincerely believe it. I won’t take stock in your dream, but I know you’re being truthful with me, and that is enough.”

“…Thank you.” That was more than she expected. If this story was told to her, she wouldn’t believe it. She only could because that was what happened. Life was full of coincidences, but her story sounded farfetched, absurd, fictional. To at least be acknowledged that he believed her, if not the story, that was enough.

“Shall we get going? I think we’ve spent enough time conversing.” She nodded. Getting up from the rock, she washed her kerchief in the lake, returned to the rock to wipe her feet and to put on her socks and boots, then started to arrange the mess of pouches onto her belt. As this went on, the Great Knight heard the crunch of sticks behind him, making him turn to see Robin entering the clearing, holding hands with a drowsy looking Lissa.

“Here you two are. You’ve been gone for over an hour. We were getting worried.”

“Almost done!” The female platinum was putting on the last of her pouches, readying to shrug on her coat.

“I’m sorry, we should have paid more attention to the time.”

The brother looked at the knight carefully. “You two didn’t do anything did you?”

“Anything? We talked, ate some apples, but that was it.”

“You REALLY didn’t do anything to my adorably cute sister?”

Was that what this was about? “Of course not. Even if you’re sister was ‘cute,’ as you called her, I barely know her.”

The platinum shrugged. “I’m sure that wouldn’t stop other guys?”

“Well, I am not ‘other guys.’”

“Noted.”

“Finished!” Reflet bounded toward the group, latching onto her brother’s unoccupied arm.

“Frederick!” The princess finally spoke. “Carry me!” She opened her arms, a childish whine to her voice; although, in her defense, it looked as if she was forced awake, sleep still in her eyes.

“Yes, milady.” He started to make a motion of picking her up, but stopped, looking at Robin, who had a guilty look on his face.

“…Carry!”

“In a moment, milady.” He looked at the platinum. “Why did you wake up milady, Robin?”

“…Ummm…Well…Fifteen minutes after you left, Chrom said he would go searching for the two of you. I waited a good thirty minutes more, but no one returned. I was about to leave, but thought better of leaving Lissa by herself…I did try not to wake her, but I couldn’t carry her due to the hoop skirt, so I woke her up instead…”.

“Where’s milord, then?” The knight couldn’t stop the irritation in his voice from dripping out.

“…You know back where the path splits, near the nettles…I think he went through them. I followed your path, since I didn’t think Reflet would take the thorny one…So…here we are.” He finished with a weak smile.

Frederick opened his mouth, about to say something, then closed it again, thinking better of it. At least the platinum had Lissa’s care in mind. “I understand, I’ll go out and search for milord. You three return to the campsite.”

“Understood.”

“…Carry?” Lissa looked at the knight again.

“I’m sorry, milady. It seems your brother decided to do something foolish again, and now I must reap the consequences. Robin and Reflet will keep you company on your trek back to camp.” The blonde huffed a little, but sleepily took Robin’s hand again, leaning on the male platinum. The four walked in silence, retracing the path Reflet made earlier; Frederick in front, the three behind him.

“Is Chrom in trouble?” Reflet whispered to her brother, who could only shrug.

“Milord isn’t in trouble, per se.” Frederick turned briefly, looking at his younger comrades. “He just has a horrible sense of direction. He’s probably lost, wandering the woods right now. Since childhood, milord has been like this. Even when lost, he keeps a straight demeanor, not admitting to the fact that he has no idea where he is.”

“Maybe that’s what I heard earlier…” Frederick stopped, turning to look at three in the back again; Robin also gave a questionable look. “Remember when we were talking earlier, and I stopped, because I thought I heard something?” The brunet nodded. “I thought I heard someone shout ‘Frederick,’ but since I didn’t hear it again, I thought it was my imagination. Maybe it was Chrom.”

“Knowing milord, it probably was.” The knight sighed, continuing forward. They once again continued in silence until they reached the split between the nettles and the main path. “I will be back as soon as possible.”

“Okay.” The twins responded, returning to the main path as Frederick entered the nettle one.

“And…” The twins turned to the knight. “DO NOT leave the camp again. I have no urge to wander the forest all night in search of each lost child.”

“…Yes, sir.” The brunet soon disappeared into the nettle strewn forest.

When the Great Knight was out of sight, Reflet turned to her brother. “Do you think Chrom will be alright?”

“…Not after Frederick has a word with him…”

~~~

Thirty minutes later, both Lissa and Reflet were asleep, while Robin kept watch. He perked a little, hearing angry murmurs, which only disappeared when he could see two figures approaching. Chrom and Frederick returned; both their faces were completely stoic, although Chrom’s was tinted with red. Robin only smiled when he saw them, not wanting to get involved.


	8. 1-3 Waking to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Here is this week's chapter! The next update will be 5/12-13.
> 
> Since this is a fairly short chapter, I was thinking about putting two up this week, but decided against it, since I am trying to build up a stock. I finished 1-4 (which is short) and am still working on 1-5 (long again...), so if I put both 1-3 and 1-4 up today, I would have no stock. Sorry...
> 
> Also, just a FYI, before my next update, I'm going to make some grammatical fixes to both "D-t-D" and "TAD." Small things, like getting my facts straight (capital of Ylisse is Ylisstol...not Ylisse), and spelling things the same (Ylissian vs Ylissean, and etc).
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

The earth rumbled beneath them, jolting two figures awake. Although the campfire was barely burning, the glow of orange blazed above the tree tops.

“What is that?”

The taller looked at the sky. “A forest fire, most likely.” After a moment, using the brightness of the scene, the man looked around, discovering his chargers weren’t there. “Where is milord and lady?”

The slighter figure looked where Lissa and Chrom once were, then around the small campsite. In the end, she shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“We’re leaving! Now!” The knight stood with alarming speed, packing everything away, swiftly and efficiently, into the saddle bags of his agitated steed.

Hearing a sudden loud smack from behind him, the knight turned. “WAKE-!” The knight noticed the red print on the elder twin’s face, where palm met cheek; Robin’s eyes wide open in surprise. “-UP!” A unneeded second slap, using the back of her right hand, hit the opposing cheek. Frederick winced; it sounded worse than the first. The knight took a mental note: Reflet may have no physical endurance, but her slaps were still powerful…

“WHAT, IN NAGA’S NAME, WAS THAT FOR?”

Reflet stood, pointing up. “We’ve also lost Chrom and Lissa.” Understanding the circumstances, Robin jumped up, reattaching his sword, and putting on his coat, which was being used as a pillow.

“Are we ready?” The twins looked around the campsite one last time as Frederick put out the campfire with dirt. They nodded, seeing nothing belonging to any in the group. The knight led his horse to the two. “Reflet, you ARE riding Cardamom.”

“I don’t have much of a choice…” Reflet shrugged, being easily lifted onto the horse.

“Which way?” Robin looked at the expert in the group. In turn, Frederick looked around, until he saw the pair of tracks leading away. He walked over, kneeling to study them for a few seconds. He then stood, starting a jog down the path, following what he knew to be Chrom and Lissa’s shoe prints. Robin followed, keeping pace.

“Where do you think they went?”

“Who knows? They took their weapons with them though.”

“Why did you have to slap me awake?”

“Time was of the essence; we couldn’t patiently wait for you to come to your senses.”

“So, you slapped me?”

“It worked didn’t it?”

“You didn’t need to slap so hard, though!”

“You’re a heavy sleeper! If I didn’t, we would still be at the campsite, waiting for you to get your bearings!”

“Wasn’t the second hit overkill?”

“I needed to be doubly sure that you woke up!”

“I’m an early bird! I can wake up on my own!”

“But you’re a heavy sleeper! You can’t wake at a different time without some help!”

“I would have!”

“Did you feel the earth shaking earlier?”

“The earth-”

“Enough!” Frederick whispered, finally ending the bickering. Besides the fight, he also stopped jogging, looking straight ahead.

“But-!”

“Shush!” This time Reflet reprimanded him, staring straight in front. Slowly, a figure comes into view, shambling towards them.

“What is that?” The knight shook his head. Purple miasma dripped around the inhuman thing.

“…It has no weapons, but it’s claws could be trouble…”

Catching sight of the three, the thing let out an unearthly screech, charging towards them. Reflet quickly sent out a blast of Thunder, which didn’t stop the creature. Recharging, and not knowing how to control the horse, Robin jumped in front of the attack meant for his stationary sister, blocking it with his sword. Before the thing could swing it’s left arm, Frederick pierced the creature through the head with his lance, dissolving it.

Without even giving Robin time to catch his breath, Frederick charged forward, dragging his mare, forcing the platinum to race after the knight.

“Milord!”

“What’s wrong with him?” Robin caught up to his sister, now perfectly upright on the horse, staring straight out into the forest. “Has he gone mad?”

“Milady!”

“Chrom and Lissa are out, who knows where, with those…things…If you were in Frederick’s position, would you not be just as distressed if your charges were missing? To put it in context, what if I was missing?”

“MILORD!”

Robin swore.

“MILADY!”

“My thoughts exactly…”


	9. 1-4 Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Here is this week's chapter! The next update will be 5/19-20.
> 
> Another short chapter, but the character focus is a bit different from my previous chapters. I hope the writing isn't too odd or forced, being I had a slight limit to words I could use. ...I think you'll understand the dilemma once you start reading.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

“Marth” stood in the now empty section of the forest; all the Risen having been dissipated. Along with the disappearance of the rotting smell, the chill in the air also vanished; two common signs that the all Risen in the area were destroyed. Slowly sheathing the sword, Falchion, Marth stared out into the rest of the forest. It was…odd. Coming from a time, the future, where there was rarely a moment to catch one’s breath, to now being in the peaceful, but soon to be shaken, past. To have such a respite in the future was a godsend, but now it was, or hopefully would be, commonplace. Was that a good thing, or would it dampen the survival instincts acquired in “hell?” Still a moment to collect one’s thoughts, to remember the reasons why they, everyone, had come to this time period, that couldn’t be a bad thing, right? With that, nostalgia took over…

…A touch to the hilt of Falchion; the only memento from a deceased Father, who fell in battle for a better future.

…A touch to the earlobe, where a simple blue earring sat. Father didn’t like the idea of pierced ears, but Mother happily obliged, both of them getting their ears pierced for the first time.

…A touch to the mask, given by a friend…a very special friend. Even if there were feelings for the giver, because their group lived day to day, romance was barely a thought in either of their, or anyone’s, minds, being that death was a constant in their bleak future, and survival their only goal. The mask also hid a secret, one that could never be shared. A birthmark that was a boon in the future; a sign of hope and a link to past heroes. However, here, in the past, if it were to become known, how many problems and conspiracies would the Brand of Naga bring?

…Finally, a touch to the necklace, a gift by-

“Good evening.”

The deep voice snapped the cobalt out of reflection. Turning, Frederick, one of Father’s most stalwart allies, stood before the swordsman. Marth gave a nod, recognizing the man’s presence. Although more youthful than what the cobalt remembered, the knight still had a strong bearing, which had frightened many of them, childhood friends, now turned comrades, as children. Still, he had a caring air, and taught all of them as if they were his own.

“I assume you are the one who protected Lady Lissa.”

Another nod. The knight had soon disappeared after Father’s death. Although the adults never talked about it, the young Lord had later learned, by overhearing Aunt Lissa and a few other adults talking, that the knight went out alone, in pursuit of the previous Exalt’s killer. All assumed he had died, losing contact with the man less than two weeks following his departure; however, a missive came five years later, dated but a month previously, written by the knight. Death had found the lieutenant, but not as quickly as the Shepherds had assumed.

“I thank you for protecting Lady Lissa, in place of milord; however, I am sure both wish to thank you in person. If possible, will you accompany me back to my liege?”

“I do not wish to impose.”

“It would be no trouble at all. In truth, it is milord’s request.”

“I would really rather not.” A step back was taken.

“I insist.” The Great Knight smiled. Knowing the personality of the man, he was reaching the end of his patience. The underlying implication was, if force were necessary, he would use it to complete his task.

The swordsman eyed the knight’s lance carefully. Was escape possible? Yes, by the slimmest of margins, but a confrontation with the man was high, and if that occurred, loss, and possibly certain unspeakable revelations, could result. A slight advantage lay with the cobalt, being that the knight would not aim for physical injuries, but the man no doubt knew other ways to subdue opponents. Another advantage was that some of the knight’s flaws were known to the youth, but they were caused due to age; the knight before the swordsman was near the apex of his strength. As well, with a lance, he had the weapon’s advantage. “Very well,” Marth finally nodded. A verbal confrontation with Father was smarter than a physical fight with the knight.

“Thank you.” Frederick bowed, his stoic demeanor returning. “Please, follow me.”

~~~

…Meeting, or speaking, with Father was not in the plans when time-traveling to this period, but speaking with the Ylissean Prince would hopefully strengthen the determination of changing the world’s fate, and hopefully forewarn the tribulations that the future Exalt would face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume everyone who reads FE:A fanfics played the game and know the truth about "Marth," but for now, if I write from this cobalt's perspective, I'll be using the same style, at least until the "truth" is revealed.
> 
> As well...I really enjoyed this chapter (due to my bias), being that it's a foreshadow/hinting to some of my future plans (my divergence from game canon and another branch off based on the "original timeline") with this story...however, that's a LONG time from now. My apologies...I think I've said too much.


	10. 1-5 The Road to Ylisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Here is this week's chapter! I'm going on a short hiatus and will return 6/2-3. I'm not ending this series or "TAD," I just have too many stories, not related to this one, that I want to write, and would like some time to maybe write them, assuming I'm not lazy. Also...I need more time to write 1-6, which I feel will be another long chapter.
> 
> I hope to "see you" (...is that the right term?) in a few weeks! Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

“Robin? …Robin! …ROBIN!!!” A harsh slap hit the side of his arm, making a loud crack. The platinum winced, finally looking at his sister, obviously peeved. “Snap out of it; we’re leaving.” She motioned at the others, patiently waiting. Chrom and Virion were slightly surprised at the abuse Robin received, their faces in a wary smile; Sully laughed at the spectacle; Frederick remained stoic, already accepting the strange dynamics between the siblings; while Lissa also seemed a bit distracted, although a bit less than Robin.

“R-right! Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Chrom laughed, beckoning over the siblings. “Marth was definitely a strange one.”

“More like handsome and mysterious…” Lissa sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

“Looks like someone has a crush!” Sully teased the blonde, making the Cleric blush; the rest of the group laughed, save Frederick and Robin.

“I DO NOT!” More laughter.

“…I thought he was more pretty than handsome.” The others stopped, looking at the platinum, whose eyes once again gazed over to where the swordsman disappeared. Noticing the silence, he turned, realizing all eyes were on him. His face burned. “Forget what I just said!” Backing away, one hand went up to cover his face, trying to hide his embarrassment, the other waving madly in front of him.

“It’s fine, Robin, if your interest lean that way.” Chrom walked over, patting the platinum on the back. “No one here, or in the Shepherds, will judge you.”

“I-it’s not like that, Chrom!”

“I agree, Robin. If Marth makes you happy, I won’t stop your romance.” Reflet smiled at her brother.

“Reflet!”

She laughed. “Whatever makes you happy, Big Brother.” The others joined in.

“Reflet, stop joking! What will the others think?” Realizing he was being laughed at, he sighed. “Forget it…Who cares what the others think…” He started walking ahead on the path.

The laughter continued a few seconds until they realized the man was a distance away. “W-wait! Robin! We’re sorry!” Chrom started jogging after the platinum.

The others followed behind, albeit, in a walk. “Snowflakes a hoot, Reflet.” Sully wiped away a few tears, smile still broad on her face.

“He can be, yes.”

Easily catching up with Robin, for Chrom stopped the man on the main road, trying to calm him, they stood to the side, debating the next course of action.

“I doubt we’ll be getting any more sleep at the moment; we might as well continue onward.”

“I agree with Frederick, it will be awhile before we get to the capital.”

“We’re less than an hour away from Ylisstol, Captain.”

“It will probably take us a little more time than that.” Chrom chuckled.

“Chrom’s being nice, Sully. He just doesn’t want to say that Reflet will slow us down.” An unusual jab from Robin, his face in a smirk, leering at his sister. She puffed her face, sticking out her tongue in response.

“I see… Maybe she can ride with me or Frederick.”

“No…” A pout formed on the younger platinum’s face.

“C’mon! Riding ain’t that bad!”

“No!”

“You don’t-”

“Enough!” Frederick stepped in. “Let’s stop now before this particular argument starts again.”

“But-”

“Sully!” The lieutenant glared.

“…Understood.”

“What do you wish to do, milord?” Frederick turned to Chrom, although he was massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Reflet? Robin? Any suggestions?”

“Well, the simplest thing is to continue on, even if it takes another two to three hours…”

“However…if responding to the capital is of high import, I suggest you send Sully ahead. Splitting the group might not be the wisest of choices, but since Ylisse is fairly safe, excluding what we witnessed hours ago, I doubt there will be much trouble. I would personally suggest sending both Sully and Frederick, since both are mounted units,” Reflet looked up momentarily, noticing Frederick’s glare. “However, since that will be vetoed, the next best suggestion would be to send Sully and Virion. Even if it’s just two people paired together, there’s always safety in numbers.”

“Are you fine with that, Sully?”

“Not like I have a choice…”

“What is that, my dear bird? You do not sound enthused. I for one would fancy spending more time in your presence. Especially alone...if possible.” The Archer winked at the Cavalier, a coy smile on his face.

Grinding her teeth, she responded. “Well, I’d rather eat a whole vat of butter than spend more time alone with you, listening to your flowery dribble. Why can’t I take Snowflake?”

“You’ll probably be vetoed.” Robin nudged his head to the left, where Reflet had a pout on her lips. She also noticed Frederick glaring. When their eyes met, he shook his head.

“Fine! Get on Ruffles! We’re going!”

“My, my, dear bird, no need to be pushy.” Virion sauntered forward.

“Can it! Or I really will put my boot through your face!”

“Oh my!” Virion stood in mock pain, holding his heart. “My dove truly has sharp talons! Well, do not worry, dear bird. I’m not hurt by your peck. You will come to enjoy my company, all in due time.”

“You asked for it!”

“Sully!” Just as she was about to kick a well-aimed boot to the man’s face, Frederick stopped her.

Frozen in mid-kick, she put her leg down. “…Fine, fine,” She grumbled.

“If it helps, we can put a gag on him.” Robin interceded.

“Maybe we could use his bib.” This caused a chuckle to come from both Chrom and Robin, a snort and a fit of laughter from Lissa, and a boisterous laugh from Sully; although Frederick and Virion, for different reasons, remained un-amused.

“B-bib?! Now see here, you uncouth barbarian! This is a CRAVAT! This is the very height of fashion among sartorially minded nobility.”

“A very fancy bib, then. My apologies.” Reflet gave a dramatic bow, causing more laughs from her comrades.

“Gyah! I can forgive ignorance, but sarcasm is another matter!” The Archer threw his hands up in irritation. “You've made a mockery of the delicate art of hollow flattery! I demand satisfaction on the field of battle, milady! A game of chess or cards, your choice, of course.”

“I’ll be ready whenever you feel like losing.”

“Oh, I’ll b-”

“ENOUGH!” The others all stopped, turning to the enraged knight. “We have wasted more than enough morning hours. The two of you. Go. Now.” As he talked, the knight calmed a little, still there was a strong bite to his words, even as a cold smile graced his face. “Or do you two wish to have extra ‘personal’ training lessons, once we return to the capital?”

“I’m sur-” Chrom slapped a hand over Virion’s mouth.

“No, Sir! No extra lessons! We’re going!” Sully laughed nervously. “Move your arse up here Ruffles! MOVE!” Agitation in her voice, and a shove by Chrom, quickly got the Archer onto the back of the Cavalier’s saddle. Once seated, the horse raced off without nary a farewell.

“Are Frederick’s lessons really that bad?” Robin whispered to Chrom.

“His regular lessons are grueling enough, but, they’re survivable.” Both twins leaned in closer. “I’ve had personal lessons with the man, but not the ‘personal,’ as in punishment, type of lessons. Usually punishment is one hundred laps around the castle, or something simple like that. His ‘personal’ lessons are usually for extreme infractions or for making him irate.”

“Sully, and some of the other Shepherds have received those lessons, and none are willing to talk about them afterwards.” Lissa chimed in. “Most people have to endure it once, but one dum-dum in our group has had at least three instructions from Frederick.”

“That is because Vaike does not seem to remember his lessons.”

“Ah! Frederick! You were listening?” Lissa smiled timidly, while Chrom nervously laughed. Even though neither royal ever received a “session,” they were in no rush for their first.

“It’s not as if you were being overly quiet, milady.” He smiled, sending a chill through everyone’s spine. “We’d best be on our way.”

“Of course, of course.” They all followed obediently.

~~~

Although it was “morning,” the sun wouldn’t be up for at least another hour. Still, the birds were chirping, and the horizon to the east was changing to rosy orange and pink hues, dissipating the navy blue of the night.

Reflet, as promised, split her apple pie, although sharing her other stash of goodies was an entirely different challenge, one that Robin quickly gave up on.

In front walked Reflet and Frederick. They kept the march a slow, steady pace. Assuming they continued as such, they would reach the capital a little after sunrise. The elder twin was in back, arguing and being teased by Lissa about Marth, while Chrom stood nearby acting as an quasi-intermediary; laughing, listening, and comforting as needed.

“I suppose you need something, Reflet?” The knight turned momentarily to the girl. “You wouldn’t be here if that weren’t the case.”

“Maybe I just like your company?” She shrugged, taking another bite of pie.

“How charming, if only I believed you.” He gave a cool smile. “For the time that I have known you, you would be clinging to your brother. Since you are not, I assume you wish to speak about something.”

“Fine,” She sighed, licking the last few crumbs on her face and fingers. “I just wanted to ask about someone.”

“Namely?”

“Virion.”

“I cannot help you there.”

“Even if he isn’t a Shepherd, can’t I bounce a few things off you?”

“You have your brother for that, don’t you?”

“I suppose, but he already seems to have a biased opinion on the man. Anyway, he’s a bit preoccupied at the moment.” Behind them, Lissa and Robin were arguing back and forth whether Marth was gorgeous or handsome, while Chrom could only laugh.

“As you will then.”

“Well…I don’t trust him. I don’t think Robin does either.”

The knight looked at her momentarily, waiting for more, but nothing. “Is that so?”

“What’s your opinion on him?”

“Like you, I don’t trust the man.”

“Well…you don’t seem to trust many people.”

“Trust is earned, not given out freely. Anyway, if you already knew my opinion, why would you ask?” She shrugged forlornly, making the knight sigh. “Let me say this,” The platinum turned to look at the brunet. “I trust you and your brother, more than I trust Virion.”

“Really?” She smiled slightly, tilting her head.

“Yes. Our meeting with you and Robin was definitely unusual, and truthfully, both of you being amnesic is implausible, but you two at least seem to be honest. Virion on the other hand is not. His combative skills are superb, but he’s hiding something; I would almost describe it as being deceitful.”

“I’m not sure if hiding or deceit is really the right term. Maybe if we asked him, he would say something.”

“I suppose, but I feel he would still skirt around the issue, even if we, or someone, brought it up. He seems the type to do things for his own benefit.”

“So, joining the Shepherds will benefit him in some way.”

“Most likely, yes.”

“…Do you think he’s a noble?”

Frederick hummed. “It’s possible; his outfit’s material is not common. Although, he could be rich. Nobility and wealth does not always go hand-in-hand.”

“I suppose, but his comment on the cravat made it sound as if he is in the upper echelon of society.”

“Assuming that is true, he is not of Ylisse nobility, then. Serving under House Ylisse, especially as Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa’s main guard, I have familiarized myself with all nobles in the Halidom, and I have met most of them in one venue or another. Virion is definitely not from any of them, but it is strange…”

“Strange?”

“Ah! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that last statement to be said aloud.” She cocked her head. “Did you notice the rapier he had?”

“I did, yes. It’s strange that he has one as an Archer.”

“A bit, but that is not why I mention it. The rapier had a seal of the House of Claive, a long-standing noble family of Ylisse, on it. How he got the item, I cannot say.”

“Hmmm…An oddity, then. …I assume his accent is not Ylissean?”

“No, I think it’s from the continent of Valm.”

“Valm?”

The knight stopped, looking at her for a second, then sighed. “I forget that you have no memory. Valm is a continent across the ocean, far west of our own. The continent we are currently on is also named Ylisse, but the continent is broken into three sections; Regna Ferox to the north, Plegia to the west, and Ylisse to the east. However, that is only a simplistic explanation; there are exact borders that divvy up the land, but without a map, it’s too cumbersome to explain.”

“I see. What of Valm and Virion, then?”

“Once again, without a map, explanation is difficult, but simply, other than two countries, Roseanne and Valm, much of the continent is in a warring state. Borders are continuously redrawn, due to the many dynasts fighting for power. We have older maps in the capital, but nothing current due to the constant changes. The country of Valm is to the far west, while Roseanne, I believe, is somewhere to the north. On Virion, I believe his accent is from Roseanne. I have heard it only once before, so I cannot be certain, but it seems the most likely, upon consideration. He could possibly be from one of Valm’s dynasts, but he is definitely not from Regna Ferox or Plegia.”

“You think Virion’s from Roseanne, Frederick?” The two turned.

“How long have the three of you been listening, milord?”

“Maybe half way through your conversation.”

“We’re sorry.” Lissa weakly smiled. “We didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Of course. Thank you for the consideration, milady. Is there something you wished to talk about?”

“Actually, we were curious about something. You see, Robin, Lissa and I were talking about your daily regimen and workout routines for the Shepherds. We were wondering if Reflet, Robin, and Virion still had to participate in the mandatory first practice session, or will they be able to jump into the regular routine?

“First practice session?”

“Yah, Chrom was s-” Chrom suddenly elbowed the platinum.

“What d-!” The cobalt was shaking his head; obviously their conversation wasn’t meant to be shared with the lieutenant.

“I-is it that bad?”

“It’s not as bad as milord is it making it out to be, Reflet.” The brunet smiled at the girl, although, from the corner of her eyes, the platinum could see Chrom and Lissa shaking their heads. “The first practice session is only to gauge where you are on the fitness spectrum. I test physical endurance…”

Chrom started coughing. “Untilyoudrop.”

“Bless you, milord.” If the knight noticed the phrase thrown into the coughing fit, he said nothing. “As I was saying, physical endurance, weight training, weapon practice, and other core exercises.” Reflet’s eyes widening as the list increased.

“He does everything from crunches to push-ups.” Lissa appeared next to the platinum, whispering into her ear. “You have to finish everything until you complete the training process. Even if you pass out or vomit, he forces you to continue. Sometimes, if he’s angry enough, you have to restart from the beginning.” Reflet shuddered.

“Did you say something, milady? Perhaps you wish to join Virion on his trial run.”

“Wh-what!” The knight definitely overheard that comment. “GODS NO! …I mean, no! No thank you. I have no urge to become a bowl of jelly for three days!”

“Bowl of jelly!” Robin stepped in front of Reflet, trying to protect her from the fitness maniac.

“That will not happen, Robin.”

“That’s what happened to Vaike, though!”

“Vaike didn’t follow instructions, milady. He had to restart certain exercises three or four times because he was just going through the motions, instead of following my pace count.”

“You’re a sadistic arse!”

“I am not sadistic, Robin!”

“You can be at times, Frederick.”

“Milord!”

“It’s only the truth.”

“I am not sadistic. Everything must be done in a proper order and fashion. Any defects must be corrected before stepping onto the battlefield.”

“I am not allowing my sister to go through that hell!”

“If you-”

“Reflet can’t handle that! Poor Sumia and Stahl barely passed their practice sessions!”

“Milady, if you-”

“Please at least rethink putting Reflet through the training, Frederick. She can barely walk a normal pace without tiring. What do you think your training session will do to our tactician? We can’t have her passing out on the battlefield.”

“Milord-”

“Maniac!”

“Will everyone shut up.” The others turned to Reflet, who remained quiet through the whole argument. Although her voice wasn’t a shout, there was authority in her tone. “Let Frederick finish his thoughts.”

“Thank you, Reflet. As I was trying to say, I will only be putting Virion through the trial session. Within the past day, I’ve seen enough of their mettle to know their skill level at the moment. Robin will join the others in the regular training sessions, while Reflet will get some personal sessions.”

“Wait! What? What did I do?”

“You did nothing; this is not a punishment. I am only going to oversee your training. You are a practiced magic-user, but everything physical: weapons, endurance, strength training; are extremely below average. Even my regular training sessions will be too much for you. As milord said, we can’t have you fainting on the battlefield. You will be under my direct supervision until I deem you at least average.”

The younger twin stood their stunned; lost for words. “What exercises will you two be doing?” Robin asked the question that would have been in Reflet’s mind, if her brain hadn’t shut down from fear.

“At the moment, my only plans are sword practice and running. Maybe once she passes phase one, core muscle practice will be added, so she can adjust to the routine practice sessions.”

“Does she really need to go through this training, Frederick? Maybe she’s better off as a magic only fighter, like Ricken and Miriel.”

“Milord, even if she decided to skip my regular sessions, like the magic users and healers, she would still need at least basic training. If we start to receive more major missions, we cannot be marching at this pace. Lady Lissa, Miriel, Maribelle, and Ricken can all keep up with the standard march. If she cannot do at least that, she will only become a bane to the Shepherds.”

“Why not get her a horse, then?”

“Do you not remember her previous argument, milady. We may have one extra horse for her to use, but if I remember correctly, she said ‘either we all ride, or we all walk.’ We do not have enough horses for every Shepherd. Unless she changes that mentality, she needs to at least be in condition to walk miles on her own, without an aid. At this moment, she is not capable of doing so.”

“Riding a horse will be fine, won’t it, Reflet?” Robin looked at his twin. Although he liked the idea of training for her, since her weak endurance was one of her few flaws, and fixing it would be one less burden from his mind; however, he didn’t like the idea of this crazed fitness feak, one who could train people until they dropped, or their legs became bowls of jelly, to oversee it, especially since Reflet might be becoming a little too attached to the man. Still, another of her flaws, her stubbornness, might be her downfall in this scenario.

Over time, as the conversation flowed, the tactician finally snapped from her stupor, so she at least was following the discussion. Keeping to her morals or being comfortable; that was the question. After a few minutes of thought, she finally shook her head. Damn her stubbornness! …Still, she probably needed the training.

“So, it is decided; you shall have your first session sometime in the next day or so. If anyone has any other comment, say it now. We’re already behind in our travels.” The group had stopped walking soon after they started talking about Frederick’s training sessions. Over thirty minutes of being stationary had allowed the morning sun to break halfway over the horizon.

“I have something.”

“Yes, Reflet?”

“…I really hate you right now.”

Laughter rang through the road as Reflet latched onto her brother.

~~~

“So this is Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse… I’ve never seen so many people!” Being mid-morning in the main shopping district, the streets were full of bustling Ylisseans. There were the merchants making a living, housewives shopping, a handful of young couples going about their business, children running to-and-fro, and so much more activity than the elder twin could perceive. Maybe if he could sit down and soak it all in, it might be possible…

“It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods.” Frederick muttered, walking in front of their little group, easily creating an avenue for the others to follow. “I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest.”

“Well, that’s a relief!” Lissa chimed in.

While Robin was easily captivated by the whole proceedings, Reflet stewed, still irritated over earlier events.

“Ylisstol’s amazing…”

“Isn’t it?” Chrom smiled. Unexpectedly the cobalt turned his head, disappearing into the crowd for but a few seconds, returning quickly with three mysterious brown bags.

“What is that?”

“Donuts!” The cobalt pulled out a small light brown ball covered in sugar. “They’re filled with various jams and fillings.” He could see the interest catching the younger twin. “Do you want to try?” The girl nodded eagerly, reaching out her hand. “Ah!” He opened her mouth, showing the action he wanted her to do; she quickly complied. He popped the pastry into her mouth, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure. “Good?”

“Delicious…” She purred. “The outside is nice and crunchy, while the inside is nice and soft. The…donut?” Chrom nodded. “Is still warm, and the marmalade inside is just sweet enough, complimenting the baked good…”

“Here,” He handed her the open bag. “The stall I just went to has the best ones. I asked for a variety, so try them all.” She nodded, sticking another donut into her mouth.

The commotion behind them quickly caught Lissa and Frederick’s attention. The blonde bounced to them, trying to steal a donut from Reflet’s bag. The three men briefly watched the interaction, only to see the cleric fail miserably as the food hoarder growled at her. However, she was soon placated by Chrom, handing his younger sister her own bag. Soon, the two girls were chatting away; or Lissa was chatting, Reflet followed the conversation and nodded.

“Thanks,” Robin said, taking a donut from the last bag Chrom held.

“You’re welcome.” The cobalt smiled.

“…Not just for this.” The platinum took a bite, seeing the pastry cream filling that particular donut. The Lord cocked his head, waiting. “I…I mean for everything. You, your sister, and maybe even Frederick, have welcomed us with kindness. Even the little gesture you did for Reflet, I…no, we, are truly indebted to you.”

Chrom laughed. “It’s nothing, really. You two needed help, so we helped. Your sister looked glum, so I only tried to cheer her up. We’re not doing anything special.”

“That might be true, but it still means the world to us, so…thank you.” Chrom was going to counter again, but noticed how much it meant to the platinum. In response, he could only smile and pat the man on the back.

After a few more steps, they reached a road block. The intersection was blockaded, only allowing access to the perpendicular road, which was unusually empty. “What’s happening here?” Reflet briefly looked at Frederick, then to Chrom.

“Just wait and see.” The cobalt smiled.

Gradually, shouts and cheers echoed the streets as a parade made its way through the lined path. Roars of “Lady Emmeryn,” “Exalt,” “Your Grace,” and various other cheers reverberated through the streets. At the front of the group sat a woman on a Pegasus, dressed in light blues, with gold protector plates, adorning the outfit. The creature moved slowly, followed by other Pegasus Knights, Cavaliers, and foot soldiers. At the center of the commotion was a woman dressed in white, gold, and green, who continuously stopped to accept flowers from children, to shake hands with various individuals, and to wave at anyone else. As the woman in the middle stopped, the procession stopped with it. And so, everything proceeded at a leisurely pace.

“Is that the Exalt? The one in the middle of the procession.” Chrom nodded in response, a soft smile on his lips.

“She’s gorgeous, like a goddesses or an angel…” Reflet stood near her brother, admiring the woman. Her hand absently started playing with her short hair, which contrasted the Sage’s long blonde locks.

“The Exalt is your ruler, yes?”

“Yes. As you can tell by the cheers, her name is Lady Emmeryn.” Frederick looked briefly at Robin, in response, then returned to the procession. He eyed the crowd, gazing briefly at each individual. As the parade reached where they were, the lead rider, a Falcon Knight, nodded to the brunet, who responded in kind.

“Do you know her?” Reflet looked at the knight.

“She’s a colleague, yes.” The brunet looked up, returning to his surveillance, missing the nervous blush that crept onto the platinum’s face, who quickly turned and looked down.

“Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?” Robin looked at the knight.

“The Exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality.” Looking briefly at the elder twin, then continued his scrutiny of the crowd. “Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then.”

“That doesn’t answer the question of it being safe though.”

The Lord touched the platinum’s shoulder. “In all honesty, it isn’t; however, with Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war.”

“Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her.”

“She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!” Lissa chimed in.

“I’m sure she is.” Reflet smiled, popping another donut into her mouth. Chrom, Robin, and Lissa looked at the platinum, waiting for a response or a scolding for keeping their identities secret, but nothing came. The tactician, like the rest of the Ylissean people, continued to stare at the procession until it was out of view. Once over, the crowd dispersed, returning to its previous mad bustle.

“…Aren’t you surprised that Chrom and Lissa are royalty, Reflet?” Robin looked at his sister, as did the royal siblings.

“…Do you want me to be? Maybe dropping all my donuts, or something, in shock? I can if you want. …Although, I’d rather not…” She put another goodie into her mouth.

“Well, it’s not that we want you to drop your food, but usually people are more surprised when they find out.”

“Yah! I totally wanted to see what sort of face you would make! Stahl’s reaction was hilarious!”

“Well, you’ll have to wait till another surprising incident. I’ve known for a good few hours.”

“R-really? How?”

“Frederick, when we talked last night.”

“Oh…Wait! Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“I figured you would find out eventually, which obviously you did. Anyway, I didn’t think it appropriate to blurt out, ‘Hey, Chrom and Lissa are royals!,’ like an idiot.”

“Yah, I did…during last night’s battle…thanks to Virion…”

“…I’m sorry?” She shrugged.

“Whatever…” Robin sighed, stealing a donut for Reflet’s open bag. She looked like she was going to bite his hand off for the offense, but thought better of it.

“It looks like Emm is returning to the palace.” Chrom stated, trying to diffuse the slight tension. “Would you like to meet her?”

“We can meet her?” Reflet looked at him in awe.

The cobalt looked briefly at Frederick, who gave a disinterested shrug. “As long as you behave well, and greet her with a smile. I’m sure she would love to meet you!”

“Although, you may need to wash your hands and face before meeting Lady Emmeryn; you’re covered in sugar.” She licked her lips. “…It’s still there you know.”

Chrom chuckled. “Stop teasing her, Frederick.” Taking out his own handkerchief, he gently rubbed her mouth, cheeks, and chin, ridding her face of sugar. “At least your face is clean now.” She popped another donut into her mouth, causing specks of sugar to fall onto her chin. “…You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” She shrugged, a smile on her face.

~~~

The palace grounds were huge. Not as large as the surrounding city, but large enough that a person could easily become lost in its walls.

Inside the first wall lay the castle grounds, which encircled the palace. Through the main entrance, on either side of the pathway, there lay tall hedges. Both hedges led to a maze, however, neither maze connected, nor were their trails the same. Both mazes were changed yearly, based on the gardener’s preference. Once the mazes end, they became a sprawling courtyard. One side housed the main army’s quarters, the other, the Pegasus Knight’s and the Shepherd’s. The Shepherd’s space was still small, a one story building; however, they had access to the training grounds of both platoons. As the training grounds end, both lead to the orchards, where various fruits grow. The trees line the back entrance’s pathway, which only the military forces used to enter or exit. The front entrance was for anyone’s use; be it public, military, noble, or royalty.

The pathway Chrom and co. were currently on led to a dirt path which encircled the inner castle’s outside walls, leading to the other sections of the outer courtyard. However, the only entrance, in or out of the palace, was the gate that stood at the end of the main path.

Along their current path, there stood foot soldiers, every twenty feet, one on either side of the road. As Chrom and Lissa passed, they bowed, welcoming the Prince and Princess home. At the gate, there stood two Knights, one on either side, who also bowed, welcoming home the royals. Behind the steel frames of the gate, the pathway continued, showing the main castle and the inner courtyard. There was also an distinct difference between the dirt path, which they were currently on, and the brick path, beyond the gate.

Before the group continued through the steel entry, a soldier came over, taking the reins of Frederick’s horse, leading the mare to the stables.

Although the castle was the main focus, the first eye-catching scene was the surrounding garden. It was full of flowers, shrubbery, and trees, all of the ornate variety, except the lemon and orange trees scattered about. Although the fruits were picked and used, their main purpose was the fragrance.

The majority of castle stood three stories high; however, the main tower, which stood at the center, was seven. The only point higher was the bell tower, which stood a towering ten stories, and whose bell would ring from 6 A.M. to 6 P.M., every three hours. Most of the castle was made of stone or wood; however, the windows were glass and the reception areas, such as the banquet hall, throne room, and ballroom, were marble.

The wings of the castle housed the royal apothecary and doctors, the mages and clerics, the library, the kitchen, and the living quarters of the in-house staff. The main tower’s lower floors housed the throne room, the guest rooms, the banquet hall, the ballroom, the living quarters of ranked staff members, and much more besides. On the higher levels were the royal family’s quarters.

Before entering the throne room, Frederick led the group into a side chamber, a small washroom, where everyone could be made presentable for the Exalt. Finishing quickly, thanks to the Great Knight’s quick cleanings, the group went to the Throne room, where Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick were presented to the Exalt by guards stationed at the entrance.

As their names were spoken, more for ceremony than introducing, the twins followed, staring at their new surroundings. The throne room was long, although not as long as the walk from the outer gate to the inner. The hall was two stories, with a balcony looking down. Almost the entire room was golden, from the marble tiled floor, to the walls and pillars. The only exception was the red banners, draping, and carpet that adorned the room, although, these kept with the theme, having gold embellishments. The carpet ran from the entrance, which they entered, to the throne; although, it also branched out, leading to a side door, which the Exalt no doubt used to enter and exit.

As soon as the formalities were completed, the guards left, returning to their stations. By now, the group was three-fourths down the hall, where they were soon met by the Exalt and the Falcon Knight who led the procession in town.

“Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home.” The Exalt had a pleasant, confident voice, yet, it was softer than either of the twins imagined. Lissa ran up, hugging her sister, while Chrom stood to the side, smiling softly. “Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?” The knight bowed in response.

With the question posed, Chrom’s smile dropped; it was time for business. “Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while…” It seemed the Prince wanted to avoid broaching the topic of the strange creatures they found.

“Wonderful.” The woman seemed unaware of the mysterious creatures, or she had yet to speak on it. “And our people?”

“Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia.”

“Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them.” The light blue-haired Falcon Knight finally spoke, bowing to Chrom.

“No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt.”

“And besides, we had plenty of help!” Lissa smiled, waving over the twins who stood behind Frederick. Reflet, although not clinging, stood very close to her brother, a blush on her face, looking at Ylisse’s ruler. Robin on the other hand, was trying to remain composed, although a slight tint was on his own face.

“Ah, you speak of your new companions?”

“This is Robin and his twin, Reflet. They fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make them Shepherds.”

“It sounds as though Ylisse owes the two of you a debt of gratitude, Robin. Reflet.” The blonde smiled at the twin platinums.

“Not at all, milady!” Robin replied, leading both twins to bow.

“Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak.” Frederick stepped forward, eyeing the twins for a second before turning to the Exalt, and bowing. “The twins claim to have lost their memories, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themselves, or even Plegian spies.”

“Frederick!” The Lord stepped forward, but was soon stopped by Emmeryn.

“Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these two have your trust?” Although the kindness was still in her voice, there now lay an underlying strictness.

“Yes. They risked their life for our people. That's good enough for me.”

“Well then, Robin, Reflet...” She turned to each. “It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well.” She smiled at both, nodding slightly.

“Thank you, milady.” Robin bowed again, with Reflet following suit.

“But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always.” She smiled at the brunet, who held a straight demeanor. Although the twins probably didn’t notice the slight change in facial expression, the others knew that the tightening of his lips meant that the knight did not quite accept the decision. Deciding it best not to continue the argument, Emmeryn continued, changing the topic. “Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time...”

“They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace.” He bowed. “Phila,” Understanding Lady Emmeryn’s subtle hints that the matter was settled for the time being, the knight turned his attention to his cohort, voicing an entirely different concern. “I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?”

“Yes, milord. Lady Sully made a report as soon as she returned. However, there’ve been sightings all across Ylisse. A few of my squadrons have also encountered and dealt with those creatures.”

“Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you and Frederick could join us.”

“Of course.” The cobalt nodded.

“As you wish, Your Grace.”

“I think that's our cue!” Lissa came over, linking her arms with each twin. “C'mon, there's a place I want to show you.” The blonde starts to drag the two away.

“…But I want to go to the meeting…” Reflet softly whined; something only Lissa and Robin caught, causing the Princess to pause.

However, Robin continued walking, which drew the others forward. “It’s best not to push your luck, Reflet. Frederick seems to be barely tolerating the fact that Chrom trusts us, and even if Lady Emmeryn has some faith in us, we’re newly arrived here. I doubt any others in the council, besides Chrom, would approve our presence. It’d be best not to rock the boat.”

She looked at him, a slight pout on her face, but replied with a soft, “…Fine.” With that, the trio walked out of the throne room, once again following Lissa’s lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with anything, so ignore if you want, but I'm fairly certain Freddy knew Chrom said something in his coughing fitting. If not, Freddy would have gone into a crazed panic.
> 
> As well...I kind of want donuts now...


	11. 1-6 Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Forgive the few day delay. Here is this week's chapter. The next chapter, which will be in "T.A.D.," will be posted on 6/16-17 because I pretty much have nothing written for the chapter, and I doubt I'll complete it by next week.
> 
> Just a heads up, OCs are abundant this chapter. Very few are actually important, but several in this chapter will probably make return appearances. I doubt that I will use them in "T.A.D.," but more will probably appear in "D-t-D."
> 
> Sorry again for another two week delay...I hope you continue following! Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

“They seem lovely.” Emmeryn smiled, watching as the three left.

“They are. Both are nice, and very capable on the battlefield. They’re tacticians; Robin’s a better fighter, while Reflet is better at magic and tactics. Although, I think both are skilled in that aspect.”

“Oh?” The Exalt tilted her head, a soft grin on her face, looking at her brother, noticing the little tics that showed his excitement. The small group started toward the back exit, the one usually used for the Exalt and her guards. Chrom and herself in front, while Frederick and Phila walked a few paces behind; both were silent, listening to the siblings talk.

“Reflet’s sweet, but fairly shy, that’s probably why she didn’t speak. She can be sharp and quick-witted, as Frederick can attest to, but sometimes really stubborn and childish. A bit like Lissa, but I feel Reflet’s a bit more mature. Robin on the other hand is usually the calmer of the two, but he’s extremely over-protective of Reflet. Still, if you can get over that hurdle, he’s easy to interact with. I really enjoy their company.”

“I’m sure it helps that Reflet is cute.”

“Wh-what? It’s not like that!” The cobalt’s face lit up.

A slight chuckle left the blonde’s lips. Even Phila had a slight grin, although Frederick remained stoic. “I jest, Chrom. Although, it would relieve me of some worry if you at least took interest in your female colleagues. I do not expect your engagement anytime soon, but at least think of courting, or getting to know a woman you might be interested in.”

“I-I…well, why not you Emm?” Her younger brother’s face remained flustered. Obviously his thinking capabilities were not currently functioning at a hundred percent.

She chuckled again. “You know perfectly well why.” Emmeryn, ever since she turned sixteen, had always been bombarded by this question, “Why don’t you marry?” Time and time again, she would reply, she didn’t want to, she wasn’t ready, or some other excuse. She never gave a definitive answer to anyone, except Chrom and Phila. Phila was her confidante, and maybe her only friend, but Chrom needed to know why, since he would most likely carry the future burden. It wasn’t that it would be impossible if Chrom never had children, as long as Lissa did; however, being the next in line, Chrom carried more of the responsibility than their younger sister, and Emmeryn had no urge to force Lissa into such a situation. As well, Chrom, as a male, would be able to handle the marriage situation better. He could be a rash, headstrong boy, but when it came to family, or long term decisions, he would take every measure into account before moving forward.

There were two reasons she wouldn’t marry. First, she had no urge to enter a loveless marriage. Father died before Lissa was even born, while Mother passed giving birth to her. Chrom barely remembered either of them, but Emmeryn was ten when Father passed, soon after the Plegian War. Both sides had many casualties, including the previous rulers, so a treaty was signed to cease the war.

Growing up as a child, Emmeryn had very few fond family memories. Her Mother was always around, but she was a noble first, queen second, wife third, and mother when she chose. Even if the two were in the castle at the same time, Emmeryn rarely saw her. As well, the future Exalt never received any affection. Only when they were in the company of others, did Mother praise her. The praise had nothing to do with her intellect or skills, only her looks and what noble women should appreciate, such as the arts or music. It wasn’t that Mother was cruel, she was just never a mother.

At least Father appreciated her skills and showed more care, but he was never home, always going from one campaign to another. He had a strong hatred for Plegia and Plegians, something the young princess never understood.

Emmeryn also couldn’t remember Father and Mother ever being in the same room with one another, except for societal functions. They slept in different quarters and when both were in the castle, each lived entirely separate lives. One day, she asked her Father if he loved Mother. Father, like Chrom, was a blunt man, so even to his daughter, his seven year old daughter, he told her the truth; they married out of convenience. He needed legitimate heirs, she wanted to increase her status. Maybe there was romance in the beginning of their courtship, but love…he couldn’t say. Father loved her and Chrom, it was obvious the way he nurtured and taught the two of them, but her Mother, she was only there for show.

Living in that type of life, Emmeryn vowed to never enter a loveless marriage. As well, once both her parents died, even though it wasn’t her duty, she became Chrom and Lissa’s surrogate mother, or as much as one could be at the age of ten. She would praise them and shower them with love; the attention she never received from their own Mother. Discipline for her was difficult, although that was learned in time; she also had help on that front from Nurse Nan, and later Frederick. She gave them freedom, within boundaries, so they could blossom in their own way, not like the forced upbringing that she grew up with. As long as they were happy, healthy, and kind, that was more than enough for her.

Still, even with a family like hers it wasn’t that she didn’t believe in love; she could see it all around her in various forms: romantic, familial, brotherly, just to name a few. In all honesty, even she, in her late teens and early twenties, had crushes, although she never told them. No, due to her second reason, she never told a soul, nor did she ever try to flirt or gain suitors.

Her second reason was that she would be a bad wife. It wasn’t that she was a bad woman, or at least she didn’t think so. No, she just could never be a wife and a leader of a country. To her, this was black and white. She would either love as a woman or love as a leader. Being put into this situation at ten, the decision was forced onto her, but still, she stuck to her beliefs. And so, when Emmeryn became Exalt, she disposed any notion of romance, focusing all her love and care onto the people of Ylisse, as if they were her own children. It took time for her to regain the people’s trust, especially after the continuous warring with Plegia that had killed thousands, but still, she continued forward, slowly swaying Ylissean hearts.

Due to these two reasons, as long as Emmeryn was Exalt, she would never marry. Still, she wished for such happiness for her siblings. Being that Chrom was second in line, she would only abdicate the crown to him once he found a stable, loving relationship. She personally didn’t care if it was man or woman, as long as there was love, although, if it were the former, it would be an unprecedented, up-hill battle for the two. However, she doubted that her brother was interested in men, after all, even if he wasn’t courting, she could tell, by his "subtle" glances, that he was at least physically attracted to women.

As well, a second clause to her abdication, he must have a steadfast council; advisers, allies, and friends, that he could trust. She never had such, forced to take her Father’s, due to the lack of experience. Slowly, she had found a group of cohorts she could trust, but that had taken time. As soon as Chrom had turned fifteen, he started joining them in her councils, so he could learn and gain experience; she wished for him to be prepared when he stepped into her position.

For now though, she would never marry, which no doubt put a weight on Chrom’s shoulders, but he understood and respected her decision. Maybe, one day, after she stepped down, she could openly search for romance, but for now…

~~~

The four continued to the council room, chatting about more light-hearted topics, namely Chrom teasing Frederick, when they heard a deep voice from behind them.

“Your Grace.” They turned, seeing a Great Knight approaching. The man stood an inch or two shorter than Frederick. His once black hair was now peppered with white; however, it remained as neat as it always was, parted 7:3 to the right. Straight back, calm faced, icy blue eyes; he was a man who rarely showed intense emotion, but if he did, one could read it in his eyes. A respected legend, a hero from the previous Plegian War, he came from a long line of Ylissean knights. The man was currently one of top three generals of the Ylissean army, so it was mandatory for him to attend counsel meetings. Holding the position of the Ylissean army’s lance master, he rarely took on any personal pupils due to the rigors of his training method, and even when he did, less than five had mastered his art within his decade of holding the position.

“Sir Alexander, good day to you.”

“A very good day, Lady Emmeryn, Lady Phila.” He bowed to the two women, who both returned the gesture, although Phila much lower than Emmeryn’s nod. “I am relieved to hear of your safe return, Prince Chrom. As to you, Frederick.” The brunet bowed, while Chrom received a firm handshake.

“Well, with Frederick there, everything went smoothly.” Chrom smiled.

“I would be disappointed otherwise.” A faint smile graced Alexander’s face. “If it is not too much trouble, milord, miladies; might I borrow Frederick for a minute or two before the meeting?”

“It should be no problem, Sir Alexander. We shall be waiting inside.” Emmeryn smiled, entering the doors opened by a guard. Chrom followed behind with a smile, and Phila another bow. With that, the Great Knights started their walk.

“I am glad to see you well, Frederick.”

“As am I, milord, but won’t this path take five minutes or more?”

“What is five minutes, when less than half the counsel has arrived? We shall be waiting at least another twenty, whether we are in the room or not. I would much rather hear how my brother is doing, rather than prattling with the lords who attend these meetings for appearance’s sake.”

“I suppose that is true, milord.”

“Another point, Frederick, when will you stop calling me ‘milord?’” The general stopped, looking at the knight, who stood at attention in response.

“But, you’re my master, milord!”

“And your brother-in-law. We are family, Frederick, and we’ve been so for over eight years.”

“B-b-but…”

“You know I won’t let this go.”

“S-sir Alexander…”

“Without the ‘sir,’ Frederick. You can even address me as ‘Alex.’”

“Alexander…” The brunet’s voice strained, doing his best to resist the trained “sir,” from being added.

The elder knight sighed. “I suppose that is the best I will be getting from you.”

“I’m sorry, mil- …Alexander.” Frederick caught his mistake.

“I sometimes wish we were never master and pupil, if only for the purpose of not dealing with this argument every time we meet. It feels like you are still my student, even though you completed formal training over six years ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Will you stop apologizing like a child, Frederick.”

“I’m sor- …Yes, Alexander. I will do my best.”

The general sighed and continued forward. “How was the patrol?”

“Did you hear about the creatures we saw?”

“A bit, yes. We talk of the ones seen wandering through Ylisse.”

“Yes. Besides the trouble with those things, the patrol was normal; the usual Plegian bandits and cleaning-up their messes.”

“What of the young lady Prince Chrom was talking about?”

“Milord, Lady Lissa, and I found them near Southtown. She and her brother, they are twins, claim to have amnesia. I do not fully believe their story; however, they are skilled in battle and tactics, which has persuaded Prince Chrom to make them Shepherds.”

“Did I mishear the Prince teasing you about the lady?”

Although Frederick’s face remained straight, his cheeks tinged slightly; the color even reaching his ears. “Milord is only jesting. Besides, we have only been acquainted for a day. That is no reason to think there is anything between us.”

“Love is a strange beast, Frederick.”

“There is no ‘love,’ Sir. Milord is only seeing what he wishes to see.”

“Take it from a man, a friend, who cares about you. I understand if you want to find love, which is fairly important when finding a spouse, but do not waste forever searching. You’re young; live life!”

“…Did Mother put you up to this?”

“No, Erica and I are only worried about our over-worked, unmarried brother. …Has Alice been bothering you about marriage?”

“Not bothering, but hinting that she wants her little boy to marry before she or Father passes, even though both are in perfectly fine health. Mother even tried to set me up with young women from other genteel houses. It was embarrassing to be put into the situation, especially when some of the ‘matches’ were my subordinates.”

“Alice just wants what is best for you. She doesn’t wish you to be a bachelor all your life.”

“I have more than enough problems on my plate; I do not need romance to be another.”

“Why not marry a respectable young lady, then? You are one of the most eligible bachelors, especially in the lower houses.”

“If, and when, I marry, I want it to be for love, not for the purpose of having a heir.”

“Very few relationships start out of love.”

“You found my sister though.”

“And that took quite a few years.”

“Was that not worth the wait?”

The general sighed. “It was, but I do not wish you to be wasting your life away, Frederick.”

“I am not wasting anything, milord.” The two knights reached the doors again, which were opened by the guard. “I am perfectly content serving Ylisse and her people. I have no time for anything extra.” The two walked in. Even though ten minutes elapsed, half the table remained empty.

“There is time for another round, Frederick.”

“I have to talk over some issues with Lady Emmeryn and Phila before the meeting starts, milord.”

“Another few minutes won’t make a difference.”

“Interact with your fellow noblemen, Sir Alexander.” A slight smirk appeared on the brunet's face.

“They are simpering fools, Frederick.” The general’s voice was low, in a whisper. “You know that as well as I. I already entertain them more then my fair share.”

“That is life in court, milord." He gave a shrug. "Maybe we can converse more after the meeting. If not, please send my regards to Erica.”

~~~

“I am gladdened to see everyone here today.” Emmeryn stood at the head of the table, staring out at the various nobles attending the meeting. As Sir Alexander stated, they waited another twenty minutes for today’s members to arrive. Although all eyes were on the Exalt, only a third were actually paying attention; most nobles and attendees had glazed looks in their eyes, no doubt wondering when they would be free to leave.

The council, in total, held a hundred positions; half from the aristocracy, ten from the military and services, and the remainder were those in ranked positions such as the accountants, historians, scientists, and etc. The aristocracy’s positions were always filled, being that the House represented always had the head of house or one of the heirs listed on the council’s register; however, the other half was rarely fully, to allow more or less members to be added when the needs arose. Currently, the council held eighty-seven seats, of those, less than thirty presided today. Besides Chrom, the Leader of the Pegasus Knights, and one of the three military generals, there was three in ranked positions: Frederick, lieutenant of the Shepherds and guardian to the Prince and Princess of Ylisse; Amon, the head of Ylisse’s finances; and Quinn, one of the three heads of the science departments. The rest were from the aristocracy, but only a handful were actually interested in the proceedings; most were only attending meetings to lord over their fellow nobles, that they held Ylisse’s troubles to heart. These nobles attended all council meetings, be it for financial, military, scientific, international negotiations, or something else. Even then, within the first five minutes, their attention would be lost.

“There are two issues I wish to go over today.” As if on cue, the nobles who came for show, started phasing out, drawing or writing on their parchment, chitchatting with neighbors, or staring out the windows. Of course, this was a normal occurrence. “First is the problem with the creatures that started appearing last night. Being that they have never been seen in Ylisse before, nor elsewhere for that matter, perhaps we should name them and decide how best to deal with them.”

“Should that not be the armies concern?” A gaudy, portly man spoke before the Exalt could finish her opening remarks. His greasy hair was slicked back, while his half-closed eyes gave him the constant look of boredom. “I, nor my family, will deal with such beasts.”

“Lord Morpheus of House Aergia, we meant no such thing when bringing up the subject.”

“Well, you cannot expect us to fight such beasts.” As the noble’s voice rose, many heads, of those not paying attention, turned.

“I am sure your guards are more than capable of dealing with the creatures, milord.” The general’s demeanor was calm compared to the rising tone of irate in the noble’s voice.

“And if not, Sir Alexander?”

“I am certain the army, or the Pegasus Knights, can protect you to and from your abode, as we shall do for any other noble who requires it. However, we do not have the man-power to be at your constant beck and call, so we implore you, Lord Morpheus, to hire capable guards, if you do not believe yours are skilled enough.”

“You think House Aergia does not have the means to protect itself?” Although not a shout, the accusatory statement caught the entire room’s attention.

“I made no such comment, milord. I am only stating that the Ylissean army has limited capabilities.”

“Good,” The noble snorted, turning to the Exalt. “Lady Emmeryn, you should keep your dogs in order.”

“My apologies, Lord Morpheus.” The noble had a wide sneer.

“I apologize as well, Your Grace, for causing a commotion in your court.” Sir Alexander stood, bowing to the Exalt, then returned to his seat.

“Should you not apologize to me as well, Sir Alexander?”

The general briefly looked at the noble, but soon returned his attention to the Exalt. “I do not believe there is a need, Lord Morpheus.”

“THERE IS NO NEED? Do you not know who I am? Do you not know the power I hold?” The Great Knight turned to the man, completely composed, but gave no answer. “I can have you demoted and removed from your position!”

Silence filled the room with the last statement.

“Lord Mor-” Frederick paused the Exalt in midsentence. He looked at her; she replied with a nod, acquiescing him.

“Milord.” The Great Knight walked forward, briefly glancing at Alexander, who gave him a shrug.

“Frederick! Do not get involved!” Chrom whispered, grabbing the knight’s shoulder.

“Milord, please, I will handle this situation.” With his cold smile playing on his lips, the Lord let go, allowing his lieutenant to continue. “Excuse me again, Lord Morpheus.”

“What is it pup?” The voice was almost a snarl.

Frederick’s lip twitched slightly, but the smile remained. He continued forward, kneeling in front of the noble. “Please forgive my brother, Lord Morpheus. He misspoke earlier.”

A sneer played across the man’s face. “Of course, Frederick. All is forgiven.” A heavy sigh echoed through the hall. “I am glad at least someone in your family is sensible.”

“Thank you, milord.” The knight forced a chuckle. “However, may I ask that you hear my humble suggestion?”

“Of course, Frederick.”

“I would highly suggest that you never make such a comment again. You do not have the authority to carry out such a threat, nor do you seem to realize what consequences may come from making it.”

“…What did you say? Did I perhaps mishear you, Frederick?” Once again, tension thickened. The Exalt had a tired smile; Chrom covered his face with one hand, although he could still see enough of the interaction between his fingers; Alexander had a slight smirk; a young mage, who was also a noble from House Zelus, looked on in astonishment; and the rest of the court was in shock, waiting to see how the argument would end so the gossip could start flowing.

“You did not mishear me, Lord Morpheus. Although, I recommend that you stop talking before you embarrass yourself further.”

“…WHY YOU INSOLENT PUP! I WILL-”

“You will what, milord? Dismiss me from my duties? You have no jurisdiction with Lord Chrom’s decisions.” The knight stood, towering over the seated noble. “Furthermore, I once again suggest you retract your early statement about Sir Alexander. Even if you had the power to remove him from his station, following the action, very few, if any, in Ylisse’s army would be willing to protect, or escort, you and your family. Please remember that Sir Alexander is highly venerated, as such, using your ‘power’ to remove him will make you enemies of the army. If you removed him, and decided to still seek the army’s protection, the likelihood of you being found dead is high.”

“Is that a threat, Frederick?” Red cheeked, turning slowly purple, a few drops of sweat could be seen on the noble’s face.

“Not a threat, milord. Only a warning. The Ylissean army would never stoop to killing a noble, but let’s say bandits struck your entourage returning home. The soldiers would be less likely to protect you, or maybe they would turn a blind eye to the axman behind you. Or heaven’s forbid that those deadly creatures, that started appearing in Ylisse, came after you and your staff. Although the Ylissean soldiers are courageous folk, I would not put it against them to run from such horrid beasts.

“So, once again, Lord Morpheus. If you want the respect and protection from your nation’s army, do not haphazardly make ludicrous statements.” A cold smile arched on the Great Knight’s face, while the noble was pale. The hall was silent, until Morpheus broke the silence.

“I-I’ve forgotten that I made some plans prior to this assembly, Your Grace. Please excuse my early departure.” Before the noble received a response, he was out the door. As soon as the door swung shut, mumbles and whispers filled the room. How embarrassing for House Aergia!

As the Great Knight started his return, he was stopped by his brother-in-law. “You did not need to do that, Frederick. Everything would have sorted itself out. Besides, making an enemy out of Morpheus was…unwise.”

“All is well, Sir Alexander. Besides, I doubt I could have forgiven myself if the army gave him protection, which lead to his death. I know you would not have given the poor sap fair warning.”

“House Aergia does not deserve your kindness, Frederick. However, you best be going. It seems the Prince wishes a word with you.”

“Milord.” He bowed, and continued his return until stopped by the noble of House Zelus.

“That was amazing, Frederick!” The young noble looked as if would jump out of his chair.

“Thank you, Ricken, although, I suggest that you not make a scene like I did.”

“O-of course!” He smiled, still bouncing in his seat.

“I’m surprised to see you here today. Where is Lord Alphonse?”

The mage laughed. “After heavy persistence, Father finally allowed me to take his position in the council.”

“Congratulations.” Frederick smiled. “I must be returning to milord’s side.” The knight bowed.

“Okay! Tell Chrom and Lissa that I said hi.”

“Very well.” The brunet turned, making a beeline to Chrom. “Milord?” The knight looked at his liege, who seemed as tired out as his sister. “I am ready for any punishment that you wish to dole out due to my actions.”

The cobalt sighed, looking at the man. “I won’t give any punishment, because I do feel Lord Morpheus deserved what he received, but I am surprised by your actions, Frederick. That was fairly out of character.”

“Whatever do you mean, milord?” The knight smiled coolly, making the prince sigh again.

~~~

After what felt like hours, even though it was only a matter of ten minutes, Emmeryn finally regained control of the meeting. “As mentioned before, the army and the Pegasus Knights will increase patrol to deal with these creatures. If you need more soldiers on your return trip home, the Ylissean military will happily supply its services; however, it would be advised that if you do not have enough faith in your knights, please increase your staff.

Another point relating to these creatures; what shall we call them? We cannot keep referring to them as beasts and creatures.”

“Maybe if we had a description of them, we could create a name.”

“Aptly put, Lord Geoffery. Chrom,” The Exalt looked at her brother. “Would you be able to give an accurate account of the creatures?”

“Of course, Emm…I mean, Lady Emmeryn.” The Prince stood. “The creatures are humanoid in shape. I would say that they look dead, due to their dark, almost purple, skin tone; however, they are obviously alive, or at least moving. Their eyes glow red and their movements appear slow, but once they acquire a target, their speed and strength seem to increase several fold.”

“Were they once human?” Quinn asked, leaning forward. The man was of average height with black rimmed glasses and dark blonde hair that framed his face to his chin. Although he paid limited attention to the previous discussion, the scientist now had a gleam in his eyes.

“I cannot say. If not for their purple-hued skin, and their eyes, I’m sure they could pass as human. However, when analyzing them last night, my attention was not on their looks; it was on their actions, and making sure I survived the night.”

“Could you not have returned with a specimen?”

“No. As soon as it was defeated, or maybe a better word is destroyed, it dissipated into a purple mist. However, even if it were possible, I would not have taken the risk of bringing the creature here.”

“Fascinating. Is there anything more that the community should know about these creatures?”

The cobalt thought briefly, then shrugged. “Maybe Frederick has some additional comments.”

“I do, milord.” The knight stepped forward. “Besides the physical attributes, there are some that can only be felt. I am not certain, as of yet, but I believe there is a decrease in temperature when the creatures are around. The only other distinguishable trait is the smell that seems to emanate from them.”

“And that would be…?”

“The smell of death. Not like from blood or battle, but of decay.”

“I see, but these ‘sensations’ are not definite?”

“Without more interactions with the creatures, I cannot say; however, I would rather not repeat the experience, if I did not have to.”

“Sir Frederick, Sir Quinn?”

“Lady Phila?” The blonde turned to the Falcon Knight.

“I have not interacted with the creatures personally, but similar accounts have been sent to me by my Pegasus Knights. Although more evidence might be needed, Prince Chrom and Sir Frederick’s accounts are most likely accurate.”

“I see. I shall share this with my colleagues and create reports to be sent. I would very much like a specimen, but it seems that it would not be likely. I would like to see these creatures with my…ah! I am sorry for my ramblings, Your Grace. Please continue with the meeting.” Quinn returned to his seat, quickly scratching illegible notes onto his parchment.

Emmeryn nodded, retaking her place at the head of the table. “Based on the accounts given, I would like to choose a name for these creatures.” As it was before, most of the lords were in their own world, doodling, writing, or chatting, so only a third of the audience was truly paying attention to the meeting. A few moments of silence pasted before a voice was heard.

“How about Fallen?” Many of the heads in the hall turned to the young Mage of House Zelus.

After the surprise of Ricken comment, many of the nobles started whispering: “Upstart,” “Lower Houses should know their place,” “Children should be seen and not heard,” “The boy shall be shown his place.” Still Ricken stood straight, even with the foul comments around him.

“It is a suggestion.” Lady Emmeryn smiled, leading the complaints to quiet down, and praise, although begrudgingly, mumbled.

“I think the name is deceiving, Your Grace.” A man sitting a few seats away from Ricken stood.

“Lord Geoffery of House Themis?”

“Calling them the Fallen makes it sound as if the creatures can be saved. Based on their description, they are already dead, and saving the dead is impossible.” The Lord had a proud, strict face. His eyes were a dark magenta, while his light blond hair was slicked back; however, in his youth, it had the same shade as his daughter’s. Although he was well past his prime, his still had a toned physique, a reminder of his youth when training as a Cavalier, and later a Paladin.

The whispers started again: “Ha, the boy was put in his place,” “Serves him right,” “The boy is years too young to be stating his opinion.” Due to both sets of comments, Ricken slumped a bit, returning to his seat.

“Of course,” Many of the eyes returned to the Duke of Themis. “At least the boy of House Zelus has taken an interest in politics; better than some of my fellow nobles who come to council only to waste Lady Emmeryn’s precious time.” His stern eyes turned to the gossipmongers, silencing them with ease.

“Well,” Most eyes return to the Exalt. “Fallen will be put to the side for now. Does anyone else have name suggestions?” Returning to the matter at hand, the Exalt hoped it would ease the tension.

“Emm- I mean, Lady Emmeryn.”

“Yes, Chrom?”

“Well, the creatures look as frightening as skulls, seeking prey and attacking in hordes. They are a group of demons in human shape. The best name for them is ‘Warriors of Hell: Hell Missionaries!’” Once again, the room grew silent; the Prince was dead serious.

“D-does anyone else have another suggestion?” The Exalt's face forced a smile.

“But, Emm! The name is-”

“Chrom.” She smiled, but that didn’t reach her eyes. Her look was of a parent, silently telling their child to keep their mouth shut.

“…Yes, sister…” His head slumped.

“Anyone else?” She waited a few seconds, looking around the hall. No one responded; they waited for the Exalt to continue. She hummed at the silent room. “I shall give a suggestion then. How is the name Risen?” The nobles who paid no attention shrugged, truly not caring about the end result of this conversation. The rest thought about it. Whispers started, then mumbles of agreement followed.

“That is a good enough name, Your Grace.” The Duke nodded.

“I have no qualms, Your Grace.”

“Nor do I.”

And the compliments continue, until Chrom.

“…I still say Hell Missionaries is best…” He stated under his breath.

“It was a good attempt, milord.”

“…Traitor…” Frederick shrugged. If Chrom was going to be stubborn, he would let him sulk. The man would get over it sooner or later.

“Our final issue of today,” the room’s attention returned to Emmeryn. “Is related to the dealings with Plegia. As many of you know, we are having trouble with our neighbors to the west. Brigands are coming over, causing trouble to our border towns. There is barely enough evidence to present to Plegia’s King, Gangrel. Even if there was something more substantial, he would probably do nothing to stop our troubles. I do not believe in war; however, being prepared is another matter. I know our relations with Regna Ferox have been poor as of late; however, I would like to send a diplomatic delegation to speak with their leaders.”

“But they are barbarians, Your Grace!” A voice shouted from somewhere in the room. Many other nobles concurred.

“I am certain they are not ‘barbaric’ as many of you believe. Their culture might be different from our own; but, we have many of the same problems, such as the Plegian threat and the Risen. As well, I would prefer not to have problems with both of our borders, if Plegia decides to tighten their relations with Regna Ferox.”

“I agree with you, Your Grace.” Attention turned to the general. “Although I am not dismissing our army, Regna Ferox has a larger force at their disposal. They are also well known for their fighting capabilities. At the very least, it would be best to have them as allies.”

“I agree as well, Lady Emmeryn.” Heads turn to the usually silent head of finances, Amon. Although his once blonde hair was now gray, he still had a full head of hair, neatly kept. His brown eyes, like usual, were strict. “Our finances, while not low, cannot properly fund a war, if it occurs. There is very little known about Plegia’s situation, although it is expected to be high due to the country having many of our continent’s port cities. Although arid, and inhospitable for farming, they have many of Ylisse’s trade meccas. While with Regna Ferox, although their lifestyle is less lavish then our own, their vaults have a larger surplus. Having them allied with us would be a boon if war occurred.”

“Truly important points.” The Exalt nodded. “If there are any other objections, please state them now. I would like to put everyone’s mind at ease.” There were a few disgruntled mumbles, but no one voiced them loud enough. They were brutes, but they obviously had their uses. “Very well, I will lead the delegation out tomorrow.”

“Wait, Your Grace!” The Sir Alexander stood. “I agreed with the speed and import of such a mission. However, it would be unwise for you to leave Ylisstol at the moment. You are our calming grace. If you left the capital, people may start calling for war.”

“I agree as well,” The Duke of Themis spoke. “Such treaties should be made by the country’s leaders, but at the moment, your safety is our major concern. We may send our best to protect you, but then it leads to the possibility of attack in the capital. It would be safer for you, and the Ylissean people, to remain in Ylisstol.”

“What would you suggest we do, then?”

“I will go, Sister.” Chrom stood. “I may not be the best at diplomatic negotiations, but it is still my duty as Prince of Ylisse. I will return with our alliance.”

“If milord is going, I will accompany him.” Frederick bowed, stepping forward. “As well, on the matter of protection, I am certain the Shepherds will be a decent enough guard.”

The blonde looked at the two men, both returning her gaze intensely. “Very well. Thank you, Chrom. Frederick.”

“If we are to venture tomorrow morning, I ask early leave of this meeting.”

“Very well, Chrom.” The Exalt nodded. “You may also attend to your various matters, Frederick.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.” The knight bowed again, following his lord out.

“Wait!” Lord and knight stop and turn, as did many heads in the hall. “Chr- Lord Chrom! Please! I can go too!”

Chrom sighed, a slight smile on his face. “Not this time, Ricken. You’re still a bit young.”

“But, Chrom!”

“Do you remember your promise?”

“Of course I do!”

“Have you mastered at least D-ranked magic yet?”

“N-no…I’m still practicing with E.”

“Then, there is your answer. Keep training, okay.”

“...Fine.” The Mage pouted, returning to his seat, allowing captain and lieutenant to continue out. “Just wait and see.” He mumbled under his breath. “I’ll be using C-ranked magic, and then you’ll need me.”

“Frederick,” The brunet paused, turning again. “Please give your new recruits a chance. I respect Chrom’s decision, and I am certain he chose well.”

His brows knit momentarily, before his face straightened. “As you say, Your Grace. I will do my best to follow your words.” With that, the knight bowed again, leaving through the open door, where Chrom waited on the other side.

Walking away from the hall, the door closed behind them. Once they were far enough away, the cobalt sighed, looking at his knight. “Why did you cause that scene with Morpheus?”

“I could not stand the thought of what Sir Alexander might do to the noble and his House.”

“And?”

“That is all, milord.”

“It has nothing to do with the fact that Morpheus was slandering your master?”

“Of course not.”

“Nor was it family related?”

“Never, milord.”

“Or was it because the man deserved to be knocked down a few notches?”

“What makes you think that, milord?” Although there was a slight twitch of the knight’s mouth.

“Whatever it may be, please reign it in next time. You know Emm hates confrontations in council. Although, I believe the man deserved what he got.”

“As you say, milord.”

“With that, I’ll find the Shepherds and let them know about the delegation. Can you make the necessary preparations for the trip to Regna Ferox. It is a two or three day trip by foot, and I am uncertain how long we will be staying. The venture will be much longer than most of our patrols.”

“Of course, milord. I will have preparations completed as soon as possible.” Chrom nodded, heading to the Shepherd’s barracks, while Frederick headed to market, being that the Shepherds had no supplies for long term missions. Maybe stocking up would be wise; after all, it sounded like war may be at Ylisse’s doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally random statement(s)...nothing to do with the story...is anyone following FE:if? What is the deal with Luna? I hope this becomes clear soon...I'm also wondering if Anna will be in the game, being that she is usually in the FE universe. Randomness end.


	12. 2-1 Barracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Hello again!
> 
> So...I think last week I said something about a plan for the month of July. Well...you know how people usually give presents on people's birthdays? Well, I'm flipping that around, and I will be doing my darn hardest to give a chapter of something during this whole month (my b-day month)! Some might be stories inside "D-t-D" while others (many) will be things I felt like writing. Not sure if you guys will enjoy it, but that is my plan, so be on the look out for tomorrow's story! (FYI, it will be a new writing)
> 
> Hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

“How can you even navigate this place, Lissa?” The twins were being tugged around at the Princess’s pace. Everything passed them in a blur, so neither could take in their surroundings.

“It’s not that big, Robin.”

“Maybe not for you, a person who’s navigated these halls their whole life, but for us…” The platinum shrugged. “Anyway, is this going to be our tour, ‘cause with all the corner turning we’re doing, I doubt I could find my way back to the throne room.”

“O-oh!” The blonde stopped. “I-I’m sorry… Did you want one now? We can backtr-”

A chuckle escaped Robin’s lips. “It’s fine. You seem deeply enthused about showing us something, so let’s keep going. I’m sure Chrom, or someone, can show us around later.”

“’Kay!” Lissa smiled brightly, starting to pull the two again.

“Umm…Lissa, on another note entirely, can I ask a small favor?”

“Of course!” She turned to the elder twin. “If I can do it, I will!”

“Can we go a bit slower. It looks like Reflet’s about to pass out.”

“Reflet!”

~~~

“I’m soooo sorry, Reflet!” Outside on the dirt path, the two girls were arm and arm, while Robin followed a few paces behind. The three, or namely Reflet, took a ten minute break to catch their, her, breath. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“…I didn’t want to be a bother. You seemed so excited…”

“Well, you have to say something if you’re that close to fainting!”

“I will, next time.”

“By the way, Lissa. Where are we going?”

The blonde turned, giving Robin a wink. “It’s a surprise, but we’ll be there shortly.” He nodded in response, trying to take in the scenery instead. They were outside the inner walls again; stone wall to the right, hedges to the left. Really, there wasn’t much change for a while, so the idle chatter continued between the three for a few minutes. Finally, the shrub wall opened up, revealing several multiple story, stone buildings, training areas for lance and magic users, and what looked like barns.

“It’s further this way.” Lissa smiled, dragging the two through the maze of buildings. Although there weren’t many people, probably because they were out patrolling, every single person they ran into was female. Each would bow, or give some sort of greeting to Lissa. For the twins, most smiled or gave a simple hello, a few looked at them curiously, and one or two looked warily at them. Lissa took it all in stride, responding as needed, with an upbeat attitude.

The three continued on, until the buildings become sparse. Finally, they reach a small, one story-building, close to the edge of the outer wall. In all honesty, it wasn’t “small,” but compared to the other structures they passed, this one was at least two or three times smaller. At least there was room to expand, if the owner so wished. Of course, not to say that the building looked unsteady or dilapidated either, being that it was the newest structure in the area, but, where it was, seemed a bit…off.

“Here we are, the Shepherd’s garrison!” The princess gives a twirl and a striking pose. “Come in and make yourselves at home! We have quite a few rooms in here that are still unused. We’ll set you're residence up here!”

“...Is this it?”

“What do you mean by that, Robin!” The blonde’s cheeks puff out angrily.

“I’m sorry. I only ask because, well, we passed quite a few buildings on the way here, so I was only wondering…”

“O-oh… I think Frederick, or Chrom, made a mention of this before, but the Shepherds are quite new. On the way here, we passed the Pegasus Knight’s garrison and training ground. We can use both theirs and the main military’s training area, which is all the way on the other side of the castle, but our garrison is located here. Emm said that if the Shepherds grow bigger, we would be able to expand our complex, but for now, it’s fine!”

“Training in the Pegasus Knight’s area makes sense, due to the proximity, but how did the Shepherds get access to the main military’s?”

“Well, the training grounds there are bigger, and have more of an array of practice weapons. Not everyone in the Shepherds use the lance like Frederick and Sully. I think it might also have to do with the fact that ‘Prince’ Chrom is the Shepherd’s leader, and Frederick has some connections with the military.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Well then, come in, come in!” Lissa urged the two forward, into a hallway. “We all eat in the mess hall, inside the castle; I’ll show that to you two later. The first few rooms, are for storage; weapons to the right, and other goods to your left. Down this hall is the main room, a living room you could say, where we just hang out and chat when we’re not busy. Some people should be-”

“Lissa, my treasure!” A blonde, curled haired girl ran to Lissa, embracing her as soon as she entered the main room, almost causing both to fall. Looking up, she starts checking over the Princess with extreme care. “Are you all right, darling? I've been on pins and needles!” Highly refined, she was dressed mainly in pink, with accents of white and brown.

“Oh, hey, Maribelle!”

“‘Oh, hey’ yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!” A foot stomp was added for emphasis.

“Awww, you worry too much.” Lissa smiled, patting her friend’s hand. “I can handle a battle or two! ...Although, I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue...”

“Hey, squirt!” A blond, shirtless man, walked over, giving Lissa a wave. By now, Reflet was outright hiding behind Robin, completely hidden from the others. “Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!”

“Oh, so you're ‘Teach’ now, Vaike?” Lissa laughed. “And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?”

“Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!” The man stopped, then grimaced. “...Wait, was that an insult?” Lissa giggled, while Maribelle, based on what Lissa called her, smirked.

“Beg pardon,” A girl with gray-lilac hair walked over, dressed in purple and pink. “But when might we see the captain?”

“Poor Sumia.” Maribelle started, shaking her head slightly. “She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises practicing blindfolded.” The girl in question, Sumia, turned a dark red at the remark.

“Awwww,” The Cleric smiled knowingly. “Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom.”

“W-W-Worry?” The lilac flustered even more. “W-Well, I... He's our captain! And our prince—of course I'd worry!”

Unbeknownst to the group of girls, another interaction was going on. Robin, who was mainly watching the interaction between Lissa and her friends, was also dealing with the curious look that the blonde man was giving him. Finally, curiosity getting the better of the Fighter; based on the outfit, he was probably a Fighter; the guy spoke. “Hey, squirt! Who's the stranger?”

This caught Lissa’s attention, causing the Cleric to give a half pirouette. “No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce… Wait! Where’s-?” Robin cocked his head a little, signaling where his sister was. “Reflet! You can’t just hide!” The Cleric grabbed Reflet’s arm, forcibly pulling her out from behind Robin. Although momentarily “out in the open,” giving a “startled deer” look, she soon re-latches onto her brother, but at least, this time, she remained in full view. “This is Robin and Reflet!” She gestures to the two separately. “They’ve just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made them our new tacticians. You should see all the tricks they have!”

“Oh yeah? Can they do this?” The Vaike let out a loud belch, causing Robin to smile slightly and Reflet to flinch.

“I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, ‘Teach.’ In any case, we’re pleased to meet you all.”

“Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!” The curled blonde glared at the Fighter, flicking her hair back in disgust. “Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you two!” She turned towards the twins. “You,” She points at Reflet. “Stand straight; hold your posture better. Where did you learn to stand? From a limp noodle? If you did not impress Prince Chrom, you would not be here; have a little pride in that.” Reflet flinched, shrinking a bit.

Robin gave a calming smile, although his left fist was clenched. “Now, now, Miss Maribelle was it? We don’t wish to cause a scene.”

“I am only giving suggestions, Robin.” Although the Troubadour’s words still prickled, she calmed a little. “But, while we are at it, Robin, don't encourage Vaike. After hearing about the two of you from Sully, I'd hoped you were cut from a finer cloth.” With that, she flipped her hair, and looked at Lissa once more. “My darling, I must be going. Father will be leaving as soon as the meeting is over, and I truthfully should have been home yesterday. After I finish some affairs at home, I shall give my full attention to your and Chrom’s Shepherds.”

Lissa smiled brightly and nodded. “Get home safely, okay?”

“Of course. I would not wish your little head to sprout fourteen gray hairs; so, please, do not fret about me.” With that, the noble hugged her friend, then disappeared.

“Don't take it to heart, you two.” Sumia gently put her hand on Reflet’s shoulder, giving the platinum a warm smile, which the girl returned. “Maribelle warms to people slowly.”

“Or burns too quickly!” The princess covers her mouth to hide a giggle. “But yeah, just give her time.”

“I’m sorry to push the subject, Lissa, but when will Chrom be visiting?”

“Yah! The Vaike’s been wanting to get a practice match in!”

The Cleric hummed, “Well, he and Frederick went to counsel, so I’m really not too sure. Maybe sooner, maybe later.”

“Most likely sooner.” A voice reached over from behind them, soon followed by the appearance of the Lord. “Vaike, Sumia, it’s good to see you two well.”

“Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so—” Starting forward, the lilac slipped on papers that, for some reason, lay randomly on the barrack’s floor. Falling face first, she quicklystands, her face completely red, then, with a practiced move, she brushes herself off. Miraculously, she had no injuries.

“Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean...” She lets out a sigh, shaking her head. “I’m fine Captain.”

The cobalt looks worriedly at her momentarily, but in the end turns to the others. “All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox.”

“Regna Ferox?”

“It’s an unified kingdom to Ylisse's north, Robin. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said.”

“Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us.” Chrom lets out a sigh of his own, but continues. “This mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—”

“I volunteer!” Lissa raises her hand.

“Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!”

“I'll go as well.” Suddenly a man in orange armor came into view, causing a few to jump. “...What? I've been here the whole time!”

“You should say something then, Kellam!”

“But, Vaike, I…” The Knight sighs. “Nevermind.”

“I... I, um...”

“Yes, Sumia?”

“It's just that...” The lilac looks down, twiddling her fingers nervously. “I-I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way…”

The cobalt looks at the girl questionably, then responds with a smile. “I’m sure you are better prepared than you believe, Sumia, based on what I’ve last heard from Frederick and Sully. However, if this is what you truly feel, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn. Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield.”

“W-well, if you think it wise, Captain.” Her face blushed.

“Just stay by me and you'll be fine.”

“Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!”

“What about you, Robin, Reflet?”

The platinum looked at his sister, who only gave a slight nod. “Of course we’re both in, Chrom. What use is a tactician if they stay behind?” Chrom smiles and nods.

“Get plenty of rest, everyone. I’ll see you all outside the southern gate tomorrow morning at eight.”

“Yes, sir!” The barracks echoed.

With that, Chrom started to leave, but was quickly stopped by his sister. “Chrom!” Turning, the cobalt gave a questionable look. “Well, I was thinking about going to market, to buy some stuff before we leave… Could I borrow some money? Please?”

The man sighed and looked at his sister. Lissa was by no means a “girly-girl,” but shopping binges were definitely one of her girly vices. To make matters worse, borrow pretty much meant have. “Did you not just receive birthday money, Lissa? It was but a few weeks ago.”

“W-well…I…I’ve already spent it…”

“That was more than a small bullion, Lissa! Didn’t Emm remind you to spend wisely?”

“S-she did, but there are expenses for being a girl, you know?”

The Lord sighed, embarrassed to even be having this argument here, especially in front of his friends, who just watched curiously from the side. He knew his final response might make him sound like a horrid brother, but he couldn’t let Lissa over spend their precious resources. Ylisse might have been prospering, but by no means were they rich. “I’m sorry, Lissa, but I would have to say no. I’m sure Frederick and Emm would agree.”

“But this isn’t for me! This is for Reflet!” He arched his eyebrow. So, Lissa was dragging, both literally and figuratively, for the blonde was truly dragging the girl forward, into this. The poor platinum had such a baffled look on her face. “Reflet’s a girl too, Chrom! And she doesn’t have anything! Not even a spare change of clothes! You can spare something for her, right?”

Lissa had a point, but…“Still, Lissa, it’s not as if I’m made of money. And really, is this even the time to be worrying about such things? We have plans to be made, before tomorrow.”

“But, Chrom-!”

“It’s fine, Lissa, really.” Reflet stopped the girl from speaking, giving the blonde a soft smile. “Thank you for worrying about me, but Chrom’s right; we have more important matters.” Robin looked over to his sister. He couldn’t see her eyes, but her tone… He hoped Chrom wouldn’t fall for it. “I’ll make do, Robin and I don’t wish to burden your family more than necessary.”

“Burden, Reflet!” Nope, guess he would. “You two are nothing of the sort! How much do you think you two need? Fifty pieces of gold? A hundred?”

“M-maybe, two hundred, if that’s not too much? One hundred for myself, and one hundred for Robin; for clothes, bathing goods, and other various daily necessities, of course.” T-two hundred? Well, they had nothing, so that really wasn’t too much; restarting a wardrobe alone would probably cost at least that, if not more.

“Of course it’s no trouble.” He took out his purse, thought about its contents, and just passed the whole thing; twenty something extra pieces wouldn’t do too much havoc on his wallet.

“A-are you sure it’s not too much trouble?”

“I told you it wasn’t.” He smiled widely.

“Thank you, Chrom. I’ll hold onto fifty and give that to Robin, because I don’t think I could buy his undergarments and pants,” She flushed a little, “Then the rest will be used for our other needs.” She hugged the prince, leading the man to lightly pat her on the head. After a few seconds, she looked up a bit, her glowing face looking questionably at him “Al-Also, can I make one more small boon?”

“If it’s within my power, yes.”

“C-could Robin and I have a stipend of ten gold each? I know this is a bit more than the average soldier, but, being that we don’t have family to lend us money when needed, and we need to keep our minds sharp with the newest texts, we would be extremely grateful...”

“Of course,” He ruffled the girl’s hair again. Reflet was like the little sister he never had; well, the sweet adoring sister he never had, not the tomboy prankster, which he was related to.

“Thank you, Chrom!” She tightened her hug, holding it briefly, then took Lissa and Sumia’s hands; both had stunned faces. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to go into town before we discuss tomorrow's plans, since I’m sure the stores close early. I’ll be borrowing Lissa and Sumia, since I don’t wish to get lost, and having second opinions is always  helpful!” She tilted her head at both. “O-of course, only if you two are free…”

“Of course, Reflet!” Lissa smiled widely, piecing together what the platinum just did.

“Ah,” It took Sumia a bit longer to find her voice. “I’m free, yes. Actually, there were a few places I wouldn’t mind visiting in town. Maybe Sully would want to come too? I think she’s with Ares, her horse, at the stables.”

Reflet hummed, “More the merrier!” She turned to Robin. “Did you three want to join us?”

The men blinked a few times, unsure how to answer; all three waited to see who would speak first, for if one of them went, maybe everyone would go. Finally Robin responded, shaking his head with a smile. “I don’t wish to get in the middle of your girl time.”

“You just don’t want to be stuck shopping with us.” She pouted.

“That’s true, I have no wish to be your bag carrier for the afternoon. Anyway, I kind of want to take a nap or something.” That was true, Vaike and Chrom thought, not realizing that would become their roles.

“Are you sure you’re fine with what I buy?”

“I’m not too picky. All I ask is that it fits and looks normal.”

“Okay! What about you two?” Reflet cocked her head cutely, looking at Chrom and Vaike.

“N-nah, the Vaike’s good. Probably could use a spar, actually!”

“I’ll have to decline as well, Reflet. Thank you for offering though. Would you please let Sully know of the plans?”

“Okay, we’ll let her know! We’ll see everyone later! Robin and I will catch you at dinner, Chrom, and we can go over plans after, if that’s fine?” The cobalt nodded. With that, the three women walked out of the barracks arm-in-arm.


End file.
